Solace
by MaMiRu X MiZu105
Summary: 'No matter how hard I tried, I can't never ever forget about him. Even if it already past six years now. He's my solace.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first yuri fanfic, also my second fanfic! I'm really nervous. As you can see, I'm not from a place where all people talking in English, so I'm so sorry if there is any type mistake. I'm not fond of English, anyway. I'm only studied it so I can read manga and fanfic, and watch anime. So, I'm so sorry. Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer**: I really don't own vocaloid! If I do, than Miku and Luka will always be together!

Prolog

I ran as fast as I could. I hate this world! I hate my parents! And most of all I hate myself. I hate the way I always trust people and then betrayed by them! I hate it! The only thing I know to do is run, run, and run until I can't run anymore.

My feet hurt so much and my heart aches and burning, while my eyes fill up with tears. But I still won't stop running until my leg finally gave up and I fell down to the grassy ground. Then I cried as loud as I can, not care anymore if anyone heard me. I desperately want to die! I want to leave this pathetic and cruel world where no one cared about me… I really want to…

A strong wind, made me closed my eyes, and when finally I can see, I notice I'm at the Sakura Park, where full of Sakura tree, and the place when everything was still right. I chuckled sadly, while the sakura petal looked like dancing around followed the wind.

"Are you okay?" asked a soft and melodious voice followed by a hand reach out to me.

'No! I'm not okay!' my heart shouted, but I tried to suppress it. I looked up and then I felt my heart stop a beat. A boy stood in front of me. He's the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had a porcelain skin that looked really soft, his wavy pink hair looked dancing around just like the sakura petal behind him, and he had really gentle azure eyes that looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he repeated again his question before.

I shook my head, unable to hide my hurt feeling, it's not like he would care about it or we will meet again. But then his voice suddenly sound really concerned and worried, "Is that really hurting you?"

I looked away, I know he meant my fall, but I still can't stop thinking that what he meant is the reason why my heart is so hurt.

"It will be healing soon…"

"No it's not!" I shouted angrily, and clenching my heart, "It won't be heal anymore… Nothing can heal it…"

I looked at him when I'm shouting, so I saw his expression change into shock, and then change back into a gentle one. I looked away again, embarrassed of my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly.

"It's okay…" he said with still a gentle voice. Then he put his hand at my head, smile at me. That smile makes my heart stop a beat again. "I'm not sure what happen to you, but everything is going to be fine."

And for the first time, I hugged a completely stranger and then crying as loud as I can. His warm arm petting my head and my back gentle, and I cried. We stayed in that position until I stopped my cried, He let me go from his warm hug.

"Are you okay now?" he asked again.

I nodded, and then I smile for the first time in this year. "Yeah…"

"See? Everything is going to be fine!" he said, smiling again, "I'm so sorry, but I need to go now, so…" he patted me again. "If you feel sad again, came to this park anytime. I always do it when I felt sad."

He stops his petting and run away while looking at me and waving. "Bye Bye!" he shouted.

I looked at his back, unable to move while my heart throbbing so fast, that was when I found I felt in love with a complete stranger that I won't know if I found him again or not.

A/N: I'm sorry if you confused, but I swear you'll understand it in future chapter. In here it's Miku's POV, and I don't know if I still need to stay in her or my POV. Oh, and if you wondering, she still 10 here. Anyway, thanks for read it! ^0^b


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for reading my fanfic! I'm so happy! I'm re-updating my first chap because of the review I receive in this story! Argh! I'm so embarrassed! Please forgive me! -;

Now that I looked again, there is so many mistake I type! So I re-updating it! Hehehehe…. (^_^;)a

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter too and I'm really really feel grateful to you all and my first reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own vocaloid, like I said before. Obviously!

Chapter 1

Miku looked at the Sakura Park in front of her. It's already past six years and the Sakura Park still didn't change. It's still full with sakura tree that blossom beautifully in spring and grassy green ground, just like that day. The day when she met him for the first and the last time.

She still remembered the feeling of the boy warm hug, the scent of sakura that spread out from his body and those gentle warm azure eyes.

Miku sighed desperately, she's really want to see him again. She wants to say thank you to him, because she never got a chance to say it and she wants to tell him that his words really became true. She now had some friends that she could trust and her parents… well, they still like that, but other than them, she felt happy. There is so many she wanted to tell him, but over this past six years she never found him.

She wanted to let out a sighed again, but stopped in the middle because something or someone slaps her head really hard and making her head throbbing in pain.

"Ouch!" she shouted and rubbing her head, while tears already forming on the edge of her teal eyes.

""Why are you so gloomy in the morning?" asked a blonde girl from behind her. Her right hand holding a paper fan that obviously, a thing that making Miku's head throbbing so much.

"Yo-You know Rin…" Miku said still rubbing her head, "You really need to find another way to sat good morning before my head full with bumps or worse… I'm become stupid!"

"It's your fault to be so gloomy in the morning!" Rin said, smirking ,"And actually, you are already stupid. There is no need of my help to do that!"

"I-I'm not stupid!" Miku shouted while pouting, and Rin only laughed.

"Well, a person who only had leeks in her mind sounds stupid for me!"

"Oh forget it!" Miku said bitterly, knowing that she can't win the argument, well since she knew her, she never win any argument with her. "Let's walk to school no- Where's Len?"

Len is Rin identical twin brother. They looked exactly the same, they had a blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and even the same height! And since he's Rin brother, it make him Miku only friend who is a boy.

Rin shrugged, "Well, today is his practice day. So he went earlier to school, and not with us."

Miku nodded and then started walking, followed by Rin beside her.

"So, Miku… Since you looking for him…"

"Ng?"

"Did you like Lenny?" Rin said teasingly, and Miku… she almost tripped at that question.

.

"Silence, Class!" the teacher shouted while banging the table to make all the noise shut, but been ignored by the student's. They still chattering happily, making a vein popped at the teacher temple, "SHUT IT!" he shouted loudly, and that shouted success making the noise piped down.

"Okay," the teacher smile happily (or maybe devilish),"Since now you all silence, I like you to meet our new students in this class."

Miku looked outside the window. She's not really interested with the new students, the only thing she interested is the sakura tree that still not blooming outside the school garden, eventhough it's already spring.

"Okay, come in you two!"

The door slide open and making all students shouted. Confusedly, Miku turned her attention from the sakura tree into the new students, and she found her heart stop beating, just like six years ago.

In front of the class, two students stood there. They had a really similar pink wavy hair, azure eyes, and the same porcelain and soft skin. The only difference is their hair length and gender.

"Okay, introduce yourself!" the teacher said.

The boy smile, and his azure eyes shine gently. "I'm Luki. Megurine Luki. Nice to meet you all."

All the girl squel, and Miku's heart skip a beat.

'_It's him…It's really him! He still had that warm and gentle smile!' _

Then the girl step in front, her long wavy pink hair looked dancing around at each step she took. She bowed a little, and looking at all the students there. Her eyes same with Luki, but her eyes didn't shine with a gentle looked. It's shine with a really cold looked, sending shiver at their spine, including Miku.

"I'm Luka." she said with a cold and flat tone. She looked around and when she saw Miku, she stopped. Miku suddenly felt nervous and gulped audibly. Only one word repeated on her mind, 'Am I doing something wrong?'

"Megurine Luka." the girl continued, "It's pleasure to meet you." and that was when Miku couldn't stop thinking that the girls words are only for her.

.

A/N: Okay, that's all! Thank you for reading! And now…

Is that so obvious that the boy Miku met is Luka or is that because of my mistake! O_o;

Oh well, I guess I still need to learning!

Hehehe… Thank for all your support, reviews plus your concern, and please, no need to felt sorry or feeling doubtful to pointing my mistake. Since I'm still learning anyway… So, I'm really glad if you tell me my mistake so I can learning from my mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you so much for all your reviews and support! I guess I can never say enough thank you to you all…

Please enjoy this chap too, if you don't mind.

Oh right before I forget, the Italic one is Miku's thought.

**Disclaimer (again…)** **:** I don't own Vocaloid or anything… just crazy imagination, if I can say… =_=;

Chapter 2

Miku tried so hard to find a way to talked with Luki, the boy from six years ago. He's still looked the same, still got a warm smile, gentle azure eyes, and everytime he talked, his voice always sound so gentle and warm, just like his personality.

She really wanted to go to his seat, and told him about how grateful she was to him because of his words and action six years ago, but… she can't. Not if his seat surrounded by almost all students in her class!

"So, Miku…" Rin said suddenly behind her, making the teallette girl jumped a little. "You like one of those new students, huh?"

"N-N-No! Wha-what make you think so?" she shouted.

"Well, obviously since you're eyeing on them since the first time they came until the break time." Rin answered with a mater-o-factly tone. "And have anyone told you this?"

"Wh-What?"

"You're a terrible liar."

Miku looked down at her leeks and sighing, because of those new students, she can't find any apatite to eat, even her favorite-absolutey-no question food in the world, leeks.

First the boy, Megurine Luki . She really confused how to greet him and starting a conversation with him. There's no way she can suddenly popped in and said, 'Hey, I'm Miku! The girl that cried in Sakura Park six years ago? I just want to say thank you, and… I love you!' Miku shook her head quickly to erase her thought, there's no way she would say that, and just think about it, already making her apatite gone and blushed furiously.

Second his twin sister, Luka Megurine. Miku don't know why, but Luka's earlier looked (or maybe glared?) at her, making her felt… uneasy. Unlike her twin brother, Luka looked so cold and hard to approach. It's strongly proved by her intensively glare and there's a ton of people that surrounded Luki, but around her… there's no one.

"Hey, Miku! Miku!" Rin shouted trying to reach her friend who already in a very deep thought. Miku still sit there, watching her leeks, and eyes still looked unfocused, much to Rin dismay. So with a loud sighed, Rin reach out her paper fan and then slap Miku hard, again.

"Ooowww!" Miku shouted and reflect putting her right hand on the place the blonde hair girl slap. "What's that for?"

"For ignoring me." Rin said, chuckled.

"Not funny Rin, it's hurt!"

"I know, that's why I slapped you."

Miku looked at Rin, pouted and then looked away. Sometimes her friends really can be such a pain. And when she said in pain, it's mean… really pain. Like her head.

"Seriously though Miku, what makes you drowning in your thought back then? The new boy, or the new girl?" Rin said while peeling her orange. "Well, they looked same though."

"Of course they are, Rin. They're twins. Like us." Suddenly a boy voiced said.

Miku and Rin looked at the owner of the voice beside them, and then Rin smile. "Hey Lenny!"

"Don't called me that!" the boy said bitterly, then pulled the seat beside Rin and sit there.

"Hello Len." Miku said while smiling. The blonde hair boy smiled back with a slight red hint on his check.

"So what did I miss about these new students while I'm at the club meeting?" Len asked while peeling his banana.

"Not much. Only Miku here had a crush for those two." Rin answered.

Miku blushed, and Len looked at her disbelieving. "Seriously Miku? Which one? The boy or the girl?"

"I'm not in crush!" Miku said embarrassed, "And seriously, even if I had a crush, doesn't it obvious that with the boy? I'm straight you know!"

"Ckckck!" Rin clicked her tongue while her index finger moves back and front. "There's no one in this world that straight one hundred percent! So, that means you maybe can have a crush with the girl!"

"Rin!"

"They looked exactly same, you know. Expect one is a girl with long hair and the other is a guy with short hair."

"Well…" Len looked at Luki and Luka, trying to examined them. "They had a really different aura though, sure they are good looking and something, but… the girl, Luka, had a really cold aura around her."

"Well duh!" Rin slapped his forehead with the fan that she used earlier to slap Miku's head. "She showed it when she introduced herself before!"

"That's hurt ugly!" Len shouted.

"What did you called me?"

"Ugly!"

"If I'm ugly you're a monkey!" Rin shouted.

Miku laughed while looking at her friend attitude. They always like this, arguing little thing and mocking at each other, but seriously, aren't they're twins? So it means they're only mocking theirselves wasn't it?

The twins still arguing and Miku looked at them. Their fighting now became more intense and they already standing in front of each other, nose almost touching, and now Miku know she needs to separate them.

"Okay, stop it now! Rin, Len!" Miku shouted trying to separate them but while doing it, she lost her balance, and tripped her face almost hit the ground, but suddenly an arm holds her and steadied her.

A strong sakura scent invaded her lungs and the arms felt strong and warm, the memories flooded back in her mind. It's just like six years ago. Miku looked up abruptly, and then greeted by warm azure eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked the owner of the warm azure eyes, standing there, Megurine Luki with a warm smile plastered on his face, and Miku could only looked at him with her heart beating rapidly and face as red as tomatoes.

'_There's no doubt… He is the one… He's my first love'_

**A/N:** Yes! Finally this chapter finished! Well, you see it's really hard to writing new chaps, since I need to think about the sentences to open the chaps and for make sure I'm not doing any mistake again, I re-read it many times, just to make sure. But anyways, thank you again for all your support with reading this ffc, review it, or tell me my mistake! Well… I guess now I'll answer your reviews! I'm sorry for the late answer for them… *bow down*

**yuukimoko:**

Hehehe, thank you! you really think so? Okay! I'm already updating it now! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Yuri Sibling:**

Hmm… I guess I'm making another mistake… again… But thank you for pointing it out! I hope that in this chapter I didn't make any mistake!

** login:**

login itu pen name,ya? O_o;

Saya bingung waktu lihat itu untuk pertama kalinya, lho! Kirain permintaan maaf karena gak loggin. memang dasar bodoh… +_+;

Btw, memangnya ketahuan banget kalau saya Indonesia, ya? (_;)a

Hehehe, makasih buat supportnya, ya! Memang sih, bikin ffc ini buat saya dikit stress memutar otak saya yang memang pada awalnya sudah kecil… Beberapa kali hampir saya lempar laptop plus kamus saking stress-nya .Tapi mengingat bukan laptop kepunyaan saya di tambah mahal, jadi batal deh!

You already knew the story plot? Hehehe, I guess it's pretty predictable…

**Unknown:**

Thank you so much! I'll try to make it longer!

**RedCoat97:**

Thank you for pointing my mistake over here. I'm already re-updating it! 0b

I'm sorry for making you confuse…

**Stalkerol:**

Okay! I already changed it! Or… is this still making you confuse or maybe I'm making another mistake when I'm typing?

But thank you for tell me my mistake here!

**Yuukiyami:**

Hehehe, I know… Luka and Miku is the best couple ever from the vocaloid! Well, I like Rin and Len too.

And For all of you… Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! Love you all! \(0)/


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Do you miss me? I guess not. The one you miss must be my stories. Anyway, I'm so sorry or the lack of updating this chaps. My usual hotspot is broken, and I don't have any place that has personal hotspot or Internet connection. That's why I'm late updating this. I wanted to say no need to worry, but… I still didn't found any good place (;_;). So today, I wanted to tell you that I can't update my stories like the usual speed, I'm so sorry! But please enjoy this chap too. Have a nice reading!

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I'll tell you. I do not own Vocaloid! Isn't it really obvious?

.

Chapter 3

Miku sighed while lying on her desk. It has been a week since Miku sure that Luki is the one she searches for, but she still couldn't find any perfect chance. Okay, that day when Luki help her, she knew it was a really perfect chance. She almost said thank you to him, **almost, **but before she said it, the other girl scream and making her chance ruined perfectly.

"I'm such an idiot…" Miku mumbled.

"Yes you are. I already told you before, remember?" Rin said while poking Miku's head.

"I ruined my only chance… Why I do that?"

"Because the other girls scream and shouted 'Luki-sama it's not fair!' like that?"

"I want to hit myself…."

"Here! Let me help you!" and with that said, Rin pulled her paper fan and slap Miku really hard.

"Ow!" Miku shouted, "What was that for?" Miku asked while rubbing the place that Rin slap.

"You're asking it." Rin said, shrugged.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You said you want to hit yourself. So, I help you."

"You never heard about parable?"

"Nope!" Rin shouted proudly.

Miku sighed, before turning her attention outside the window so she can look at the sakura tree. "Where's Len?" Miku asked.

"Wow! So you're into Len too, huh?"

"Huh? What are you…" Miku looked at Rin eyebrows knitted in confusion before the meaning hit her. "WHAt? NO! He's my best friend!"

"Are you sure?" Rin asked with a teasing tone.

"Of course! Geez, Rin! Why you always asking me a random question?"

"Because you're fun to tease!"

"Please just answer my question."

"Hm? I already did though."

Miku sighed, "The other one about Len?"

"Oh, that one!" Rin smiled, "He's in his club room, since it's almost the school competition. So he needs to practice. Lucky him though…"

"Why?"

"He didn't need to have a laboratories practice today. Chemistry is hard!" Rin shouted desperately making Miku laughed.

"I know you're feeling. Chemistry is hard."

"That's right!" Rin shouted. "By the way, have you already seen your partner lab?"

Miku stopped her laugh. "Eh? My partner lab?"

"You mean… you didn't see it?" Rin gave her a looked that Miku know as, are-you kidding me look. "What was in your head until now?"

Miku smiled nervously with a slight blushed on her check, "Uhm… I… I…"

"Do not answer. I already know the answer." Rin sighed, " Megurine Luki, right?"

Miku blushed, and then looked down. Rin laughed and then flick Miku's forehead. "Okay, now looked at your paper and tell me who your partner lab is."

Miku smiled and nodded. Then she pulled out her paper from the bag and looked at it.

"Well?" Rin asked.

Miku smiled vanished, and her expression change into a shock one. "Rin…"

"Wh-What's wrong? You're with Len?" Rin asked, panicked.

Miku shook her head slowly, "No… I'm…"

"Ng?"

I'm… with… Luka. Megurine Luka."

**A/N:** I know, it's maybe too short for you guys… but… my imagination is a little lack for now, so I'm sorry (again)! Anyways… please enjoy this chap too ^_^. I don't know when I can update this story again, but I can promise you that I won't neglect this story! So please wait for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for making you wait and sure I'll answer your question! Yes, I'm still alive and no, I still haven't found any good hotspot for the internet. So… I'm sorry… I guess you guys still need to be patience with this story.

**Disclaimer:** Uhm…obviously, I don't own any vocaloid character, because if I do… you guys just imagine the rest of it.

.

Chapter 4

Mku tried to hold her tears while hugging herself tightly because of the cold temperature. It's already night and she stuck in this place with Luka and it's all because her fault.

"_If only I'm not this stupid!"_ Miku thought, scolding herself. She looked at Luka. Luka's back facing her while she still busy cleaning the storage by herself. Not even once Luka said something to her or blame her, she only stays silent and that's why Miku felt really scared. _"She's going to hate me now…"_

Miku's mind drifted back, back to where everything began…

**7 Hours before…**

Miku looked nervously at her lab partner, Luka. Eversince they arrived in the lab, Luka didn't sy any sngle words to her, and she's too afraid to bring up any conversation.

"Okay!" Their chemical teacher, Kiyoteru-sensei, shouted and making Miku jumped a little. "Now, let's begin everyone! One of you making the ingredients and the other one mix the chemical liquids. Be careful, okay!"

Miku stared at the chemical liquid in front of her with a worried look. There is so many weird liquid in front of her, and since she didn't heard any words that Kiyoteru-sensei said, she really doesn't know what she should do! Mixing the liquids? Out of the question. Making the ingredients? Of course not, she doesn't know how to make anything that didn't include any leek.

She looked at Luka worriedly. "Uhm… What should we do?" she asked timidly.

"I'll handle the ingredients, and you handle the mix." Luka answered flatly.

Miku frowned. She can't say to Luka that she didn't know anything, can she? So instead being honest, she only nodded and then looked again at the chemical liquid.

Miku looked around her and saw the others already working, and so is Luka. She then looked at the chemical liquids in front of her staring at it, before finally took the pink liquid.

"_Uhm… the pink one looks great with the purple one…"_ Miku thought before pour the pink liquid into the purple one.

At first the liquid mix looks really great and Miku sighed in relief, but then after one minute it's started to smoke and then…

BOOOOM!

All students immediately storm out from the room, screaming heard everywhere, and Miku… she only could stand there facing the furiously 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' looked from Kiyoteru-sensei and her lab partner who looked at her with a blank looked on her face.

.

"**I don't know how you guys do it, but I want to see this storage squeaky clean by tomorrow morning!"** Kiyoteru-sensei shouted then slamming the storage door, leaving Miku and Luka alone. And that's how they end up in the situation before.

.

Miku looked at her feet. They stuck in here because of her fault, and they stayed this late all because her fault too. She tried to clean the room, but all she did was making the room more messed up.

She tried to lift the boxes, but end up throw the thing inside them out. When she tried to clean while using the broom, she accidently pokes the box that places up behind her and the box with the thing that inside it end up miserably into the floor. So instead of helping, she's making it worse.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ Miku scolded herself. _"Way to go. Hatsune Miku. Now you're just making it worse! Megurine-san is going to hate you more than before."_

Miku tried to hold her tears while hugging herself closer. The night air is really cold for her taste, and she never wear the school blazer, which now she regret.

Miku looked around, trying to find something or anything that could make her body warmer, but there's only boxes and dust. Miku sighed pulling herself closer until she curled like a ball, yet she still felt cold. Then suddenly something weight yet warm land on her back. She looked at her back, wanting to know the source that making her back weight and warm, and she found a school blazer hanging there.

Miku's eyes widened when realization hit her. There's no way it's her or God himself gave her, so it's only mean one thing. She looked up and her teal eyes met the azure one. Those eyes still emotionless and looked cold, yet there's something on it that makes Miku felt warmer.

"Uh-uhm… Th-Thank you…" Miku said, still locking her eyes with Luka's.

Luka nodded a little, then she walked away starting to cleaning the room again. Miku looked at Luka's back while her hands grip at the blazer tightly. Slightly, she smell a sweet scent of Sakura but it's not like Luki's scent that strong, it's much more softer and gentler that makes Miku thought that maybe, just maybe Luka wasn't as cold as everyone told her. Because when Luka gave her the blazer, Miku felt her heart warmer up, and that's definitely won't felt that way if the nickname is true, that Luka was an ice princess. Luka is nothing like that, Miku could felt her warm heart and slightly Miku almost thought that Luka was the boy ten years ago. But as quick it's cross her mind, she quickly brush it off. there's no way Luka was the boy, because she's definitely a girl, and since a week ago, she already decide that Luki is the boy. Not Luka.

"_I must be lost all my sense to thinking something like that."_ Miku thought while looking at Luka's back. Luka turned around suddenly, and Miku quickly looked away. _"What are you doing, Hatsune MIku? Stupid! Stupid! Stu…"_

"I'm already done." a voice cut Miku's thought.

Miku looked at the source, and find Luka looked at her. "We can go home now, if you like." Luka said again. Miku nodded quickly, jumping down from the box, but failed miserably with her face bumping on the floor.

Tears build up on her eyes. It's definitely the most embarrassing moment in her life and in front of Luka! She hit her head on the floor, thinking about dig a hole in her home yard and buried herself in there, when a hand reached down.

Miku looked up, meeting Luka's gaze and then her heart suddenly thumping. Just like ten years ago and the most things that made Miku felt like she went back to the past is Luka's gentle and melodious voice that said, "Are you okay?"

And that's when Miku had a doubt about the boy ten years ago that maybe, just maybe the boy ten years ago isn't a boy at all, he could be actually she!

"_I think I bumped my head too hard at the floor… There's no way Luka was the boy."_ Miku smiled, nodded then receive Luka's hand. "_Idiot…"_

.

**A/N: **And… done! This was the harder chapter beside prolog that I ever write! I thought my brain would explode because of this chapter! Well, I'm sorry everyone about this chapter if there's any (And if I think about it again, it has…) mistake, misspelling, or anything! As you can see, I'm not really fond with English, and this chapter really worn me out! So I guess there's so many mistake and maybe you'll find this chapter a little confusing or boring, or… bad? For that, you had my apologize…

Uhm… there's something I like to say… If you don't mind…

I found there's so many good fanfic while I'm gone! Wow! Now, I didn't know which one I should read first! Aaargh! I'm going to be insane because my head would explode due happiness!

I read your review guys, and I know… everyone is really support me and told me how to improve my stories with beta reader, and for that, I'm really grateful! (TT_TT) But I had problem though to accomplish yours request. I-don't-know-how-to-do-that… Sorry… *bow down*

Uhm… I'm so happy when I looked at the reviews! Many of you concern about me, still sticking with me and support me! Thank you so much I'll try my best! I'll like to answer all your reviews but I don't have much time to write it here since I used my mother's laptop! I'm so sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Uhm… What?" Rin asked disbelieving.

Miku sighed and then buried her head on the top of her folded hand. She already repeated the story maybe for a hundred times, and Rin still asked her to repeat it again?

"Rin, I think we already heard it enough. Miku repeated it for ten times already." Len said while putting his hand on his twin sister shoulder. Miku on the other hands, feel really grateful to Len and thought that maybe she's too over reacted because from what Len said, it's only ten times not a hundred like her thought before. And the second thing that went in her mind was… he actually counted it?

"But Lenny!" Rin looked at Len. "Don't call me that…" Len mumbled but ignored by the girl. "She said that nothing happen when they cleaned the storage alone! It's weird!"

"No it's not, Rin." Miku said at Rin, "It's the truth! What do you expected anyway?"

"Um… anything! Just… something unusual! It's the ice princess we're talking about, so I hope…"

"Sorry to disappoint you, then…" Miku answered, sighing. "And beside of that… I thought that… maybe Megurine-san is a really warm person"

Rin looked at her, disbelieving before finally put her hand on Miku's forehead. "Seriously, do you have a fever or something? Or something really did happen last night."

"No, I'm don't have any fever, and nothing happen, really!" Miku answered, pouting then slapping lightly Rin's hand.

Rin gave Miku a looked that makes her shivered. "When you said that Megurine-san is a warm person, I know something did happen! So stop making excused and spill it out already!"

"Nothing really happen… beside I bumped my head on the floor last night…" Miku repeated shyly.

"You're head hit the floor?" Len asked with a slightly panicked tone in his voice, "Did it hurt?"

"Eh? No… not really. " Miku said and giving Len a warm smile. "Thanks for worrying me."

"Uh… do-don't mention it…" Len said while looked away, blushing.

"Still, thank-"

"Okay, seriously stop!" Rin said cutting Miku. "Seriously, you guys make me want to throw up!"

"Eh? Why?" Miku asked dumbly.

Rin looked at Miku, giving her are-you-kidding-me glare and then sighed, "Really Miku, you're hopeless and dense. Really dense."

"What?"

"Oh stop it already! I know you're stupid and something! But I'm not okay? So stop changing the subject!" Rin shouted angrily while slapping Miku's head with her paper fan, and Miku could only yelp in pain. "You too Lenny, stop helping her changing the subject!"

"I only worried about her, since she's bumping her head!" Len said, blushing furiously.

"So? She's always liked that." Rin said while shrugging, "It's not weird or something. If there's something weird, it's that she still alive and never get a serious injured, only a minor one."

"Hey!" Miku protested, still rubbing her head. "Why you always like that?"

"Like what?" Rin asked back.

"Mean and evil…" Miku answered

"Thank you for your compliment."Rin said, grinnig happily.

"Why are you thanking her? It's not a compliment you know?" Len asked.

"It is for me."

Len sighed while rubbing his head, "Are we really related?"

"Face it, little brother. You and I had a same face, how can you deny something liked that?"

"Researched said that in this world, there's at least three other people that looked alike even they didn't share any blood. So there's a possibility that…"

"We had a same parents and we share a same room too. " Rin said flatly, but then her glance change into a mischievous one when she looked at Miku who looked at her back with a question looked on her face. "I even heard you when you had a naughty dream…"

"Wh-What?" Len shouted shuttered.

"You don't remember? I mean the dream you had with a girl name Mi-"

"ARGH!" Len shouted with face as red as tomato and immediately jumping at Rin direction and cover her mouth with his hands. "STOP IT! Okay, okay! We _**are**_ related! So stop torturing me!"

Rin moved Len's hand from her mouth, chuckling devilishly and looked at the red face Len. "Glad you said it, Little brother."

Len mumbling something like 'daughter of evil' and his face still really red and Rin laughing hardly, while Miku only looked at them, confused. She really doesn't have any idea about what they're talking about. Then slowly Rin laughter doesn't as hard as before and then she looked at Miku.

"Miku, I still don't believe you that were nothing happen last night." Rin said, making Miku open her mouth to complain but then Rin quickly add, "But… I guess you want to keep it as a secret. So… okay! Everybody had a secret that they don't want to share!"

"Nothing really big happen, though." Miku mumbled.

"What?" Rin asked, an angry tone slightly heard in her voice.

"No-nothing!" Miku quickly said, "Thank you, Rin."

"That's better!" Rin said, smiling.

Miku smiled back, and felt really grateful that she found some friends like Rin and Len that always make her happy and understand her in a different way than the others. They continue chatted happily, until a voice came, cutting all their conversation.

"I'm really glad you felt happy to chatted all the way of break Hatsune…"said a dangerous voice from Miku's back. Miku suddenly sweating a lot, while Rin and Len smiled nervously and backed away a little.  
"But you see, there's a problem…" the voice continued, "**I already told you to come to my office when it's a break time!**"

Miku jumped a little when she heard the shouted, and then nervously glanced back, facing the angry faced Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Uh… I'm sorry…" Miku said, nervously. "I… uh…forgot?"

Kiyoteru-sensei then smiled, not a happy smile or warm smile, but a smile that sending a shivers on your body, "Hatsune-san?"

"Ye-yes?"

"**GO TO MY OFFICE NOW!**"

"Ye-Yes, sir!" Miku shouted and practically ran all the way to the office, leaving Rin who tried hard for not laughing and Len who shook his head.

When Miku finally arrived at the office, she quickly opened the office door and her eyes then greeted by two pair of similar azure sky. Her teal eyes widening, she rubbed her eyes just to make sure she's not dreaming, but then a warm voice said, "Hey! You're finally here!"

Miku blushed, looked away from the warm azure eyes while her brain tried to process everything. _"It can't be true! There's no way it's true!"_

"Uh… Is something wrong?" the voice asked again.

"N-No! It's just… I'm confused of the fact that…" Miku drifted away her eyes all along the floor, "You were here… uhm Megu-"

"Luki." He said suddenly, cutting Miku's word. "Just called me Luki! And…" Luki pointed at Luka who only stared at his fingers and said something about impoliteness but been ignored by the boy, "Just called her Luka."

Miku looked at the gorgeous twins in front of her, she opened her mouth wanting to say something but Luki only smiled and continue, "Anyway, Kiyoteru-sensei asked me to tutor you guys about chemistry since the last time you blow the chemistry lab."

Miku looked down embarrassedly, she really hoped that there's a hole in this room for her to bury herself. Luki only laughed, looking at Miku expression and continue again, "You don't need to felt so embarrassed though. Luka here is really clever herself, so I thought I don't need to tutor her… So I guess, I'll tutor you only." he smiled warmly, making Miku face redder.

"Bu-but…"

"It's okay! If you worried about our different gender and we together alone, there's no need to worry! Luka will be there too! So, everything gonna be alright!" Luki said, still warmly smiled.

"_Oh God…"_ Miku prayed mentally, while looking at the two pairs of azure eyes looked at her.

.

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! And now for the reviews…

**RandomGirl2k5**: Thank you! Glad you enjoy that chapter, since that's one of the most difficult chapter that I ever write! Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too!

**Paru-ch4n**: Wow! Thank you for the list! I'll read them all! Thanks!

**TheLastOne**: Ehehe, well I really need to learn as much as I can… but thanks!

**yuuki yami**: Yeah Iknow, she really dense though… Glad to back too!

**stalker01:** Yup… the chapter 3 is short, sorry... (-_-;)

But the next chapter a little much longer though!

**Fliers**: Thank you! I'm really happy that you read my stories since you're my inspiration about writing something with Luka Miku as the main pairing. So I'm really happy!

I know, there's so much I need to learn. But glad you enjoyed Rin, Luka and Miku characteristic. I'm trying too update much faster!

**DarkWolfHunter:** Thank you so much! 0 Glad to know you enjoy this story!

**Yuri Sibling**:No need to worry… I won't… since I don't want to feel any tortue… (Like Len…)

Thanks guys! Thank you for always sticking on this story! Your supports feel like air to me that keep me alive, but in this case… keep me writing. Thank you so much! I always held myself for not jumping everytime I looked the reviews and the support from all of you! Thank you so much! I'll keep writing for you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I really love Miku Luka pair! I could bear if Miku had another pair then Luka like Kaito or Len, but for Luka? Nah! I can't bear if there's another vocaloid that been pair with her. Especially, NOT Gakupo. I don't really hate him, but I still couldn't find why people like to give them a couple predicat. But of course the most things that I love is Miku and Luka! No doubt of that! **

**Disclaimer: On the chapter 5 I forget to write this, so now… I do not own VOCALOID! Cause if I do, then the most pairing I'm gonna do was Luka and Miku pair!**

Chapter 6

Usually, everytime when the bell rang every student would hurriedly put their things at their bag and then chatting happily or walked home, but now the usual noise replaced by a long silence or at least only in class 2-6 and Miku felt every pair of eyes in the classroom looked at her and sending shiver on her body. Well it's not like she didn't know why because right now…

"Hatsune-san, let's go now." Luka said while looking at Miku.

"Miku-chan, let's go to your house now!" Luki said happily while clenching on Luka shoulder.

She's in a dire situation. The famous twins talking to her and she really felt a murderous look that directly to her.

"_Someone… please save me…"_ Miku plead mentally while her eyes let out a stream of tears.

"Wait a second… Miku, what's the meaning of this?" Rin asked while put her arm on Miku's shoulder.

"Rin!" Miku shouted happily.

"Come on, explain already!" Rin demanded.

"Well, because the last time Hatsune-san blew the lab and…" Luka started to explain, but then cut by Luki, "Kiyoteru-sensei asked me to tutor her about chemistry from now on."

"EH? No fair!"

"I want Luki-sama tutor me too!"

And many other shouted that Miku couldn't really catch so she only looked at Rin asking for help. Rin only nodded, not really looked at Miku since her eyes on the twins.

"So, you're gonna help Miku?"

"That's right." Luki said smiling.

"Well… then I guess… Okay! I'll lend her to you!" Rin chirped happily while pushing Miku at Luka and Luki.

"Thank you! I'll borrow her for a moment!" Luki said while Luka only shook her head, "She's not a thing you know, so don't say borrow. It's not polite."

"Relax a little, sister." Luki said, still smiling, "Geez, you're too strict!"

Luki then grab one of Miku's hands earning a really deep blush on the girl, and many squel that echoes around the room. Luki looked at Miku then leaning closer making their eyes on the same height and making Miku's face redder and her head spinning.

"_To-too close!"_ Miku shouted mentally.

"Wow! Cute reaction you had here." Luki said while still looking at Miku eyes. Miku felt she's going to faint when suddenly Luki backed away because Luka pulled him.

"Stop that, Luki." Luka stated.

"Fine, fine…" Luki said, smiling. "Well, let's go now!"

Miku nodded shyly, then looking at Rin who looked her back with a question look, "What?" Rin retorted.

"Uhm… can Rin come?" Miku asked.

"What?" Rin shouted.

"Ng? I don't see why not, right Luka?" Luki said while looking at Luka who only nodded.

"He-hey, hold on a sec…"

"Yay! That's good, right Rin?" Miku cut Rin words and hold Rin hands happily.

"No it's not good! I don't want to learn any stupid chemistry!" Rin shouted, "I won't do that!"

"Please Rin…" Miku plead, giving Rin her puppy eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Rin backed away a little, "Don't you dare give me that puppy looked! It won't work!"

"Please?" Miku plead again, still giving Rin her puppy eyes.

"No! I won't come and there's nothing that gonna change it!" Rin shouted furiously.

.

"So… which house?" Rin asked while pouting when they arrived at the train station.

"I don't know…" Luki said back and then looked at Luka. "What do you think?"

"Miku house." Luka said flatly, making Miku, Rin, and Len who actually been dragged by Rin from his clubroom since she doesn't want to face hell alone with Miku, looking at Luka confusedly.

"M-My house?" Miku asked cautiously.

Luka nodded and then walked to the locket ticket and buy 5 tickets for them. "Here." Luka said while giving them their ticket.

Rin looked at the ticked confused, and then looked at Luka, "Why did you know what's station that went to Miku house?"

Luka looked at Rin back, giving her a looked that no one could read and then answered flatly, "Since I walked her home yesterday."

"WHAT?" They shouted unison while looking at Luka and then at Miku who gave them a nervous smile.

"But Miku, you said NOTHING happen yesterday!" Rin practically shouted, not really care about the people who already gave them a looked.

"We, well… nothing really did happen when we clean the storage…" Miku said nervously, "You only asked that… not after we clean the storage and… it's nothing unusual though…"

"It is unusual!" Rin shouted, "Geez, I really don't believe this child…"

"Calm down a little, Rin." Len said while putting his hand on Rin shoulder. "Everyone starring at us."

"Not care."

"Rin…" Len said, sweat dropping.

"You walked her home? No wonder you're late…" Luki said while looking at Luka who only stared back with no emotion. "Well, I guess that's your character."

"You hope that I let her went home alone? A person who really a klutz like her?" Luka asked, gesturing at Miku who only looked down shyly.

"Nope. It's not you if you do something like that." Luki answered. "Then I know now why you chose Miku-chan house." he said again, smiling.

"Why?" Rin asked, really curious while Miku gave Luki a nervous yet a same looked as Rin.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luki said, smiling mischievously at Luka who gave him a cold glare.

"The train is here." Luka said coldly and went away, leaving Luki with three curious people.

"You guys really wanted to know?" Luki asked began walked.

They nodded curiously, following Luki step and when Luki stopped, they stop too. Luki smirked and then said, "Despite her cold looked and attitude, my sister is really kind you know."

"I don't see that side…" Rin mumbled but then Len poked her rib with his elbow.

Luki smiled and then continue, "Well, she said-"

"More like demanded to me." Rin said again and then her brother poked her again to shut.

"-that we went to Miku house" Luki continue like he never been cut by Rin, "Because she's the only one would go home alone if we're done."

"Hu-Huh?" Miku asked dumbly.

"She worried about you who will go home alone with no one accompany you." Luki said again, smiling knowingly, "I mean Rin would have Len and Luka had me. But what about you? No one right?"

Miku nodded shyly and then Luki continue, "That's why she said… no, demanded." Rin smirked, "that we go to your house."

"Wow! I guess she is a nice person!" Len said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Rin said.

"I know…" Miku said quietly so no one would hear her.

"Now, let's run to the train now since it's looked like it gonna run anytime soon!" Luki said happily, and then they all run as fast as they can to the train.

.

"We-well, somehow we managed it…" Luki said, smiling happily while the other three huffing heavily.

"I-I don't want to do that anymore…" Len said, earning nodded from the other two and Luka only sighed looking at them.

The train already packed at time like this and that's why they could only standing near the door shoving each other.

"This train is too crumpling!" Rin shouted angrily.

Miku yelped and almost felt down when a soft hand held her steady. Miku looked up, wanting to say thanks when she looked at cold azure eyes that stare her.

"Be careful." Luka said, and before Miku know it, Luka already shielding her from the crowd in the train, while Len do exactly the same to Rin, and Luki stand behind Luka and Len to make sure that no one do something inappropriate to them.

"T-Thank you…" Miku said quietly while looking down and her face became really red. Her heartbeat now became really fast especially because now not only she could smell Luka's scent, she can feel Luka warm and soft skin and Miku can't help but to think why she felt it's really right when she knew that Luki was the boy and not Luka?

"_Oh God… Please save me…"_ Miku prayed, _"Please don't make her hear my stupid heart beat…"_

.

**A/N: And there's another chapter? Did you like it? Because I think I screw up at this chapter a little. But I** **hope you guys still enjoy this chaps as well! Thanks for all you support and review! I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Yes, that's true… I do NOT own Vocaloid… TT_TT**

Chapter 7

"Okay! If you can do that problem just like that, then you're safe!" Luki said smiling at the limp body in front of him, aka… Miku and Rin.

"M-My ha-hand and brain hurts…" Miku said weakly.

"Yo-Your brain always hurt!" Rin said looking at Miku.

"You know Rin," Len said while sipping his banana juice, "Right now you really didn't sound sarcasm like you always did to Miku and me"

"That's because my brain AND my hand hurts! So shut up, and stop drinking juice!"

"Is something wrong?" Luki asked, still smiling.

A vein pooped on Rin head and in a second she already stand face to face with Luki and shouted, "Of course there's something wrong! You make us solve 100 problems! 100! Nonstop!"

"Well, that's my way to tutor you." Luki said happily.

"If I know that you'll make me do that thing, I'll choose Luka, not you!" Rin shouted while pointing at Luki's chest.

"Well like old people said, don't make appearance fool you." Len said, smiling.

"Excuse me, Mister Wise! If I remember correctly, you were the one who almost cry because we told you to study with Luka!" Rin said, now facing Len.

"I am not almost cry!" Len said facing back Rin.

"Oh sorry, my mistake. You're not almost cry. You already are cry!" Rin shouted.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Miku smiled nervously while Luki looked at the fight between Rin and Len with smile still on his face.

"Wow, I already forgot when the last time we fought like that!" Luki said while looking at Luka.

"We never fought like that." Luka said flatly.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm-"

"Rin, Len!" Miku said cutting their fight. Rin and Len looked at Miku quizzically before Miku gave them a nervous smile, "Do you want another snack?"

Rin smiled brightly and then nodded frantically, while Len nodded shyly. "Oh, and I want another glass of orange juice!" Rin said.

Miku nodded and then looked at Luka and Luki, "Uh-Uhm… D-do you want…"

"With pleasure!" Luki said, cutting off Miku and smiled warmly making Miku heart jumped. "Oh, can I have another glass of ice coffee?"

"Su-sure!" Miku said, blushed and then looked at Luka who only shake her head.

"No. I'm fine." Luka said.

"O-Okay. Please wait a little." Miku said and then began walked to the kitchen while took Rin and Luki glass.

.

Miku sighed while looking at the cabinet up in front of her. She remembers that her mother put some snack there, but because her small figure she almost barely reached it.

"Oh come on… Please?" Miku said, tiptoeing. Her hand that tried to reach the cabinet shaking a little and she felt it a little numb but she still tried to reach the cabinet for a few minute before let out a defeated sigh and looked at the cabinet unhappily, "It's useless…"

Suddenly, another hand reached the cabinet and opened it. Miku stared at the slender and white arm for a minute before finally realize and then looked behind her.

"What do you want from this cabinet?" Luka asked while looked at Miku.

Miku gulped silently and clenching her chest. She felt her heart jumping or having a relay race inside of her. _"It's just like before in the train…"_ Miku thought. _"I could felt her warm and scent and my heart…"_ Miku blushed deeply.

"Ng? Hatsune-san?" Luka asked confusedly while looking at Miku. "Is there something wrong?"

Miku shook her head frantically, "N-No! E-everything is fine!"

Luka looked at Miku with a looked that Miku couldn't read and then looked again at the cabinet, "What do you want from this cabinet?"

"Uh… Snack…" Miku said shyly and looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? For this?" Luka asked while putting the snack on the tray.

"Yes, but also… for everything I did to you…" Miku said blushing and Luka raised an eyebrow.

"You mean for the lab accident, the storage accident and when I walked you home, the train accident, the-" Luka listed.

"I'm sorry!" Miku now practically shouted, startled Luka while her face crimson red. _"Uh… Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're really are a troublesome!"_ Miku thought solemnly.

"But I never wanted to do that on purpose! They really are an accident! Just like now! I never asked to be this klutz or small or short or stupid or-" Miku stopped and looked down embarrassedly because her sudden burst. Her face now redder than before. _"Uh… now Luka-san would thought I'm stupid and childish and annoying, and-"_

Suddenly a small 'pfft' sound hear and practically cutting Miku random thought, she looked up at the resource of the sound and then she felt her heart really stopped beating now. Right in front of her eyes, Megurine Luka smiled and then laughs for the first time. Luka's laugh sound so happily and her smile is warm, but the most thing that Miku notice of all she's so… "Beautiful…" Miku said out loud while looking at Luka face.

"Eh?" Luka asked.

"No-Nothing!" Miku shouted and looked down embarrassedly, _"I really should dig a hole in my backyard so I can bury myself! How come I said that out loud?"_

"Well, I'll go back to the living room." Luka said and then walked away from the kitchen.

"_Uh… stupid…"_ Miku thought, _"But… Luka-san looked like didn't hear me thought. Thank you, God..."_

.

"Hey, Luka! What took you long, there?" Luki said and looked up to Luka. "Uhm… Luka?"

"What?" Luka said flatly.

"Why your face red?" Luki asked while Rin and Len stop their arguing and looked at Luka now.

"Wow, you're right! Luka, your face all red! It's really not looked like the usual ice princess!" Rin said shockly, pointing at Luka.

"None of your business." Luka said looked away, making Luki, Rin, and Len looked at each other with the same question on their head. _"What's happening back there in the kitchen?"_

.

**A/N: Uhm… Do you like it? Cause like the chapter before, I think I screw up this chapter. And again, not a little, LOT! But still, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well, I make you guys know Luka expression on this chapter but sadly, Miku don't know about her expression when she walked away from the kitchen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please read the author note bellow after you finished read the story… (TT_TT)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid…**

Chapter 8

Miku sighed silently while stealing a glance at Luka. When she back from the kitchen, there's a really weird atmosphere that she hardly could tell and Luka seems like tried to avoid her gaze… no scratch that, not only her gaze, but HER.

"Hey, Miku!" Rin whispered leaning closer at Miku. "What did you do to the ice princess in the kitchen before?"

"Uhm… nothing?" Miku answered weakly.

"Are you sure?" Rin said raising an eyebrow, "Since the last time you said nothing, you and Luka walked home together."

"I'm sure! I really didn't…" Miku stopped as realization came to her that actually, she really did something. She makes Luka help her almost everytime, her burst out in the kitchen, and she said out loud her thought. "Ah…"

"What makes you said that 'Ah'?" Rin said looking at Miku with a demand tone, "Come on, spill it!"

Miku looked down, embarrassedly and tried to avoid Rin glance. Her face now change color again from white into red. _"Uh…"_ Miku thought, _"Wha-what if Luka-san heard my thought before?"_

"Um… Miku?"

"_Argh! I'm so stupid! Ma-maybe Luka-san really heard me a-and th-that's why sh-she avoiding me a-and…" _Miku brain couldn't take it anymore, it's overload and before Rin could asked something again, Miku shouted, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" rapidly while slamming her head into the table.

"Uwahh! Miku! We already know you're stupid! So please stop that slamming!" Rin shouted panickly.

"Mi-Miku! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Len shouted in a panicked voice too.

"Stop hurting yourself…" a warm voice said as a hand reached her forehead and hold it. "Miku-chan."

Miku looked up and saw Luki smiled at her with a warm smile, just like Luka before, "You really are full of surprise!" he said again, laughing.

"It's not a laughing matter, Luki." a cold tone voice said, making Miku flinch a little.

"Relax sister, she's flinched you know? All just because she heard your voice." Luki said, still laughing, "Maybe she's afraid of you!"

"Th- That's not it!" Miku practically shouted, making all people in the room looking at her. Realizing how loud her voice was, Miku lower her voice until almost inaudible and looked down at the floor, "I… I'm not afraid… only… surprised…"

Luki looked at Miku and then looked at his twin sister before smiling mischievously, "Oh? Did something happen between you two? I could feel romance in the air!"

Miku blushed deeply still looked down while Luka practically scowl at Luki, "Stop being such an idiot, Luki."

Luki laughed again and shook his head, "Okay, okay! Geez you're really don't know anything about a word called joking!"

"Just shut up." Luka said.

"Geez, you really are too strict!" Luki said before looked back at Miku, "I'll let your head go if you said you won't do that thing again!" he said playfully, earning a nod from Miku.

Luki let Miku head go and then smile, "That's better!" Luki then looked at his watch and then looked at Luka. "Well, I guess we should get going now, Luka."

Miku looked up when she heard it. A pang of emptiness came upon her and she tried her best to cover it, but not quite 'really best', since Luki looked at her and gave her a mischievous grin, "Hmm… You looked lonely when I said that."

Miku blushed for a hundred times in a day and looked away from Luki azure blue eyes, "Oh! Do you actually don't want me to went away cause you still want to solve another problems?"

Miku opened her mouth, want to answer his question but before she could do it, Luki continue, laughing, "Just kidding! You really are fun to tease!"

"Stop playing around, Luki." Luka said scowling and then she looked at Miku, making Miku felt nervous. "Hatsune-san, I'm sorry but we must go now."

Miku nodded shyly, while Luki suddenly circling his hand on Luka shoulder, "Still with the formalities, Lucchan? I guess I told you too stop that…"

"Don't call me Lucchan and stop clinging on me." Luka said sternly, "And for the formalities, I thought it's not nice to drop it when you're not in a really good term or something."

"Strict as always…" Luki said but then smile symphatically.

"What?" Luka asked raised an eyebrow.

"Well, your word always could damage someone badly…" Luki said while pointing beside him. Luka looked puzzled before turn around at the direction Luki pointed and saw a sulking Miku.

"Not nice… It's not nice… So is that really meant she hates me?" Miku thought solemnly while almost let out tears, while Rin and Len looked at her sweat dropping.

"Or maybe I'll say… quiet an impact." Luki said smirking.

"Oh shut up!"

.

"Okay, Miku-chan! I guess we're going home now!" Luki said while smiling.

Miku nodded and then bowed, "Thank you for everything Luki-san and you too Luka…" Miku gulped and shook her head. "Uh… Megurine-san."

"See? Looked what you have done to her!" Luki said at Luka and circling his hand again on Luka shoulder. "It's your fault you know?"

Luka gave her a stern looked, wanting to say something before Miku voice suddenly chirped in, "I-It's not th-that… really…" Miku looked down, blushed. "I think Megurine-san is right and… uhm… it's not her fault…"

"Okay, if you said so Miku-chan… but if Luka making you sad because her harsh words just tell me so I-"

"Luki, shut up." Luka cut.

"Okay, okay, fine! Let's go now. Bye Miku-chan! See you tomorrow!"

"Ye-yeah…"

Luka and Luki already walked through the gate when Miku turned around wanting to step back to where's Rin waiting for, in front of the door actually since she wants to accompany Miku, when suddenly a voice stopped her in the mid-track.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Miku taken a back and looked at her back realizing only one person that could say that in such a way. Her hearts pounded rapidly on her chest and she felt her face became redder. Megurine Luka stood in front of the gate, back facing her and Miku knew that she was the one that said that. Miku's brain stop function for a while before she shook her head and looked at Luka behind figure,.

"N-No! You never did it!" Miku said immediately, "It's not your fault! I mean I'm always like that… Uh not always, I mean I do a lot sulking and outburst and…a lot! But not always! And it's just happen lately and…" Miku brain completely blank now. She desperately wants her mouth stop talking, it's seems that everytime she wanted to talked something to Luka, her brain and mouth doesn't cooperate with her and only making things worse than before.

"_Uh… mouth! Stop talking!"_ Miku thought panickly, but it seems more panic she got, the more malfunction her mouth do.

Luka back shaking, making Miku wonder if Luka mad because her uncontrolled mouth before suddenly Luka laughed again. It's her second laugh that Miku hear, yet it's still making Miku stunned just for hearing it sounded. Too back Luka's back was the one who facing her cause she really wanted to see her laughing face that she found really beau-. Miku shook her head. _"What was she thinking?"_

"Luki was right." Luka said.

"Hu-Huh?" Miku asked dumbly.

"You really are full of surprise." Luka turn back making Miku could see her face now. Miku felt her face become redder again before weakly said, "I'm glad you found it amusing…"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No! Of course not! I never said that you did wrong! In fact I'm glad that you found it amusing and I-" Miku closed her mouth by her hands. She looked at Luka shyly when Luka do something that makes her heart stop beating. Luka smiled with a really warm smile on her face.

"I'm glad then." Luka said.

"_Why she never let out this expression in the school? She looked really beautifull…" _Miku thought.

"Well, Luki probably waiting at me. So see you later, Miku." with that said Luka turned and walked away leaving Miku with a really red face and the sound of her heart pounding. Miku could stay there for forever, remembering when Luka said her name if a voice didn't interrupt her.

"Tell me the detail, now. Mi-ku-ch-an." Rin said smirking devilishly.

"_Oh God…"_

.

"I see." Rin said nodding when Miku finished her story including one in the kitchen. "Well, you obviously in love." Rin state, making Miku looked up.

"Wha-What? To who?"

"Luka of course! Are you really that dumb?" Rin asked disbelieving.

"N-No! Yo-You're wrong Rin! I'm not i-in love with her! Th-The one that I love is…" Miku looked down slightly embarrassed, "Luki…"

Rin let out a scoff and then slapped Miku's head hard making Miku groaning in pain. "What was that for? Why you always do that?" Miku asked.

"Well, it's already a long time since I used my paper fan to hit you."

"What's long? You already slap me with it when we were went to school this morning…"

"It's long for me!"

"Rin!"

"Kidding!" Rin said, smiling. "Well, I'm slapping you cause you're stupid! Right, Len?"

Len shrug and then walked towards outside the room, "Uhm… I'm going to the bathroom for a second." he said glumly, not waiting any response before he closed the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Miku asked.

"Poor Lenny… I guess he needs to endure it."

"Huh?"

"Anyway, Miku!" Rin said while pointing her paper fan on Miku. "You're an idiot!"

"You always say that to me!" Miku state.

"Well, this times much more idiot!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause you even couldn't recognize you're feeling! Seriously!" Rin folded her arms on her chest. "Miku, can you obviously see it? When you saw Luka smile and laugh before you flushed! In a really red one if I must say."

"Ho-How did you know?" Miku asked, aware that Rin wasn't there in the kitchen before.

"Cause I saw it, duh! In the front yard?"

"O-Oh…"

"And you said that was the second one and you still blushed? Seriously! How stupid you can be?"

"I-I'm only taken back!" Miku shouted.

"Yeah sure! How about the name called?"

"I'm taken back too!" Miku said stubbornly.

"Not that! When Luki called Miku-chan, you weren't reacting like when Luka called you Miku!" Rin said back almost shouting, making Miku flinched a little. "And what about the event before?"

"Hu-Huh?"

"When Luki hold your forehead and laughed! You didn't blushed or stuttered or flustered. Nope! You're just like before! If you love him, your body should reacted by that!"

"I-It's only because my head hurts!"

"Your head always hurt!" Rin shouted, "Please Miku! Isn't it really obvious?"

"There's no way I'm in love with Luka!" Miku shouted back, making Rin surprised.

"And why is that?"

Miku looked down, silent. Rin raised an eyebrow impatiently waiting Miku answer until she couldn't stand it and said, "Are you dispute that kind of relationship?"

"NO!" Miku shouted and then lowered her voice. "No… it's not it… it's because… it has to be Luki. I can't be in love with anyone else…"

"Why?" Rin asked softly this time hearing her friend weakly answer.

"Cause… he's the one…" Miku said more weak this time. "He's my solace… not Luka… it's Luki."

**A/N: Yey! I'm done! The longest chapter I ever write I say. Anyway, I'm really surprise that you guys found my 2 latest chapters weren't screw up a lot, but a little (O_o)! And I really thought I screw that. I want to say that lately I screw many chapters that I write, just like this one, but I guess it's up to you to judge it (-_-).**

**I only notice today that there's people that put this story into their favorites and followers. I'm really grateful for that, yet I want to say, are you sure about that? Cause this story isn't that good... ^_^; But thank you so much for that!  
**

**Oh yeah! For RandomGirl2k5, have you found this length story just as long as you want? I make it long cause you said that was my screw up (TT^TTa). And for the other who said that my screw up was my grammar, my bad… I'll try to make it better (_)! Thank you for the support thought! I love you all!**

**Uhm… There's a bad news. Next week, my holiday is over and I'm going to attend school again so I can't update my stories for maybe a long time. I know, I know, it's sucks! I really want to! But it's my senior year in high school, so I need to focus! There's gonna be many exams that I need to do and attend (I hate STUDY! TT^TT). But I still update my stories if I got time, mean… I'll update the next chapter in Thursday or Friday, or maybe if I got lucky, in both of them (That was including my other story, I love you)! But once I entered back the school, I can't give you any promise. Well, like old people say. School is a different kind or name of hell. (The good part is you had friends. I dunno about the rest.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Remember when I said if I got lucky I'll update it yesterday and today? Well, unfortunately, I got a bad luck. It's a funny event actually… Uhm well, on Wednesday before my friend came to my house and we played something in laptop together, well at first it's nice, then because his laptop battery run down, he asked me to plug in the charger so I just said, 'Okay!' but I accidently drop the charger into the floor, making my friend panic and he stood up, maybe he wanted to check the charger. Unfortunately, he forgot to put away the LAPTOP from his lap! So yeah, it's fall freely into the floor. Well, the laptop is fine, so he can sighed in relief (It's him, not mine), but my flash disk that contain my story in there (I plug in it into his laptop) break into a half. That's why… I update this story today, not yesterday. Well, I'm really having a bad luck… TT_TT**

**Anyway, please enjoy this story cause this was the last one I'll update until… I don't know. Well, I hope this story didn't sucks or something…**

Chapter 9

"You're an idiot." Rin said while shooking her head. Miku looked down at the floor. She know that must be the first thing that came out from Rin mouth after she heard her story six years ago, when she met Luki for the first time. "Do you really believe that Luki still remember you?"

"I don't know. I just need to believe it" Miku said timidly.

"Miku…" Rin began.

"He's my solace, Rin! No matter what happen, I can't just forget him! You should know that! I just can't! Okay?" Miku shouted, and looking at Rin.

Rin sighed and then shook her head. "You're wrong Miku. It's not what I want to say. I will never ask you to forget about him. I just want to ask, do you still love him until now?"

"I suppose so…" Miku said.

"Then… which one do you enjoy the most? Spending your time with Luki or… spending time with Luka?" Rin asked.

Miku silence, and then Rin continue while looking at Miku's eyes, "Miku, before that you said to me that you HAD to love him cause he's the boy six years ago. The keyword here is HAD, and then now you said suppose so. Only suppose, not like yes, or of course, or anything… just suppose. So to prove that you love him, I asked you only one single question. Which one do you enjoy the most, spending time with Luki or Luka?"

"Rin!" Miku shouted, "I never spend time with Luki before, so…"

"Okay, but just remember Miku. Soon or later, you'll know which one do you love the most."

Miku only looked down and murmured a little, "But I already told you that I love Luki…"

.

"Okay Miku-chan! Wait me in front of the gate school, okay?" Luki said while smirking. "It won't take too much time!"

Miku nodded slowly while looking into Luki azure blue eyes. Today was another day of her tutor, or in Rin words, torture. Well, a month already passed since the first time she had Luki as her teacher. And, well it's really felt like a torture. But the result is great before, she always struggling for just too barely past and now she always past! Besides that, Luki and her now became much closer (because now it's just only them since Rin refuse to come anymore, Len busy with his club, and Luka… sometimes come, sometimes not). She now already used at Luki's antics, and if she thought again, he almost just like Rin.

"Okay, Luki-san. I'll wait there."

"Good! Now, I need to entertain our teacher!" Luki said happily.

Miku chuckled a little and then nodded, "Take your time."

"For entertain him?" Luki asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No. To finish your business." Miku said.

Luki nodded and then waved his hand. "Okay, see you soon Miku-chan!"

Miku watched Luki figure walked away until she can't see him anymore and then began walk towards the school gate. She really enjoys her times with Luki and she now knows if Rin asked her the question from a month ago, she now can say it clearly.

.

Miku looked at her watch and sighed, Luki really took his time. She already waits for him for 30 minutes now and there's still no sign of him.

"_Maybe he really does much trouble in the class other than sleeping in the middle of the lesson." _Miku thought.

"Miku, what are you doing? It's already late you know?" a voice suddenly heard making Miku jumped.

Miku looked at her side and then saw Luka who had a question looked on her face, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"N-NO! I-It just… you scare me…" Miku said timidly while looking down. Well, maybe she can get used with Luki antics and having him beside her, but when it's about Luka, she still can't get used to it.

"I'm sorry for that." Luka apologized, "But what are you still doing here?"

"We-well… I… I wait for Luki-san to come."

"Luki?" Luka asked, confused before she remember what her brother did before, "Oh right, he felt a slept in English class today."

"Ye-yeah…" Miku said, still looked down.

"Is there something wrong?" Luka asked confused.

"N-No!" Miku shook her head furiously, _"Uh… come on brain! Think! Think something!" _Miku looked up, "We-well I just thought that he felt asleep and still had a good grade while uhm… I…"

Luka smiled, making Miku face change color into red and then said, "Luki and I lived in USA for these past six years. That's why he can felt asleep in English class without worrying his grade,"

"O-Oh… I see…" Miku looked down, _"That's explain a lot of things that why I can't find him these past six years."_

"Anyway, don't let it bother you too much."

"O-Okay. Th-Thanks…" Miku said.

They stood in a silent for a long time, actually Miku tried her best to find some topic to talk with Luka, but she can't find it, after another minutes of the silent, Miku can't stand that anymore and she break the silent with the first word that came into her mind. "Why are you still here, Luka-san?"

Luka taken back a little and looked at Miku with an expression that Miku couldn't understand, "Oh… did I bother you?"

"N-No! That's… come out harsher than what I want to say!" Miku waved her hands furiously. _"Uh… stupid! You makes Luka-san hurt by your words!"_

Tears already formed in Miku eyes then suddenly a hand reached out her and patting Miku's head. "It's fine. I already used by you sudden outburst. I know you only wanted to break the silent, but you don't know how." Luka gently said.

Miku looked up, facing Luka's gentle smile and then her heart start beating really fast. "_She really looks just like Luki six years ago. They're twins afterall." _Miku thought.

"Miku-chan! Sorry to makes you… Oh!" Luki voice break Miku thought and making Luka pulled her hands from Miku's head. "Luka! You're here!"

"Yes." Luka said flatly and looked at Miku, "Well Miku, I hope you keep an eye for my brother."

"Oh come on, sister!"

"No. Actually, two eyes." Luka said, making Luki glare at her and Miku chuckled before walked away, "Well, see you tomorrow, Miku."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Luka-san." Miku said.

"I'm sorry, Miku." Luki said while smiling. "I tried to get faster but that old man…"

"It's fine, really Luki-san! I'm the one who told you too take your time, right?" Miku said, smiling.

"Still, I feel really bad when I leave you alone but… I guess my sister accompany you so it's fine!" Luki said.

"_Oh… That's why Luka-san stays here with me. She wants to accompany me from waiting Luki-san…" _Miku thought.

"Well, okay! Let's go now, Miku-chan!"

Miku nodded, and then began walked together with Luki.

.

"So… have you found who the one you love is?" Rin said over the phone.

Miku sighed while lying on her bed. After so much chemistry problem to solve and had to do today homework her brain starting to aches, and now Rin called her just to asked something like that.

"Yeah, I already said before, Luki-san."

"Uhm… are you sure?"

"Yes! When I remember your question a month ago about a person that I enjoy to be together the most, I found out that it was Luki-san!"

"Oh! Why?"

"It's took a month to get used to his antics or everything, sure. But now it's now felt nice!" Miku said. "Cause when I'm with him, I can enjoy our conversation without feel awkward or can't stare him in the eyes, or feel embarrassed because the sudden outburst or tried so hard to think any conversation!" Miku reasoned, "He always warm like that and makes me feel comfortable just by being around him."

"Then… what about Luka?" Rin asked after Miku finished.

"Well… it's just the opposite of being with Luki." Miku said slowly, "Sure, I enjoy spend my time with her, but for some reason I still can't get used by her antics. I mean sure I enjoy my conversation cause I'm so nervous and I can't stare her in the eyes. It's making me felt awkward! And I always had this outburst when I'm with her! It's really pain…"

"Uhm… Miku? I-"

"Anyway! Now I'm entirely sure, and I just prove it to you!" Miku said, cut Rin words.

"But Mi-"

A sudden Bam making Miku jumped a little before sighing, "Sorry Rin, my father just got home.I'm sorry, I gotta hang up for now. Bye!"

"But Mi-"

A click sound heard from the phone and Rin looked at the phone with annoyed look on her face, "Geez, she talk all the time and not even wait for me to say something before she hung the phone!"

"What's wrong with Miku?" Len asked. He already been in there from the beginning Rin called Miku, since she called her from their room.

"Well, she said she already knows who she's in love with and she tell me about why she found out." Rin said.

"Oh…" Len said solemnly, "That's good then…"

"Uhm… no, twin brother. It's the reverse actually."

"Huh?"

"She said she's in love with Luki while all the prove point to Luka."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…" Rin sighed, "She's in love with Luka and she even didn't know, and she mistaking the friendship feeling she felt for Luki into love. I mean… you won't find out you're nervous or can't looked into someone eyes or outburst something stupid if that someone was your friend, right?"

"Yeah." Len said, nodding. "You're only like that towards the one you love."

"Exactly." Rin said, "And that's why I think our dense friend here, need to be teach about love."

"But you never had a love ex-"

"Sometimes for your own good, you should learn how to stop your mouth." Rin said while smiling at Len.

Len gulped, sweat dropping before forcing a smile, "Ye-Yes Sir…"

A/N: And… it's done. I hope I didn't make too much mistake or something cause I don't have much time to reread it, and I'm really sorry if you find this story short. Anyways, thanks for your support and reviews! I hope we'll meet soon! Until then, bye! TTwTT


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hiya! I'm so sorry for the delay, it just well, school is sucks and my imagination is a little lack now. But I'm back now in this story! Pleas enjoy this chapter, but I don't know if this stratified you enough or good, cause well, I'm in a little lack of imagination and it's make me a little worried about this chapter. Anyways if you find some mistake, I'm sorry, I didn't have enough time to read it and I'm too shy to ask someone I barely know (especially they are all a really good writer than me), to be my beta reader… Please enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"Beach?" Miku asked uncertainly at Rin. She already found something up since Rin suddenly said she wants came to Miku house even when Rin already knew that today was her tutor day with Luki, but Miku just shrug that feeling off,, she thought it was just her imagination but well…

"Yep!" Rin said, popping the 'p'. "Len and I decide it's gonna be fun if we spent our summer break together on beach!"

"I don't know about that Rin…" Miku said while looking down at the problem she should solve. "I mean it's too sudden."

"It's not a sudden." Rin said, folding her arm on her chest, "The summer break wasn't even started. It started in three days."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Come on Miku, it's gonna be fun! Besides, we won't spend our entire summer break in there. We only spend it for three days and two nights." Rin said. "On 29th until 31st August."

"That was three days before summer break over!" Miku shouted.

"Yeah, I know, but my parents said it's the only day we can use our summer resort freely" Rin said before mumbled, "and the only way to make me do my homework on the summer break, not near the end." That didn't go unnoticed by Miku, but she only sighed and didn't say any words.

"Come on Miku!" Rin pleaded and then looked at Luki, "You're coming right?"

"Sure! It's been a long time since Luka and I went to the beach! It's gonna be fun!" Luki said happily while smiling at Rin and Miku.

"Luka-san would come?" Miku asked confusedly, "But… she even didn't know."

"I'll tell her later at home." Luki said shrugging, "She'll come for sure. I'll even drag her to be there if it's necessary."

"Luki-san…" Miku sweat dropped.

"Glad to hear that!" Rin chirped happily and then looked at Miku again, "Well, even Luka would come and if you didn't, you're gonna be alone for the summer break."

"It's only for three days though…" Miku said, still sweat dropping. "But… I guess I'll think about it."

"Think is not good enough!" Rin said, huffing and glaring at Miku.

"That's right, Miku!" Luki said following Rin suit.

Miku chuckled nervously then let out a sigh. "I'll go."

"Yes!" Rin shouted happily.

"Well, that's good! Now…" Luki said while looking at Rin and Miku, "Solve the problems."

"Oh no…" Rin mumbled.

.

"Yes! It's finally the time!" Rin shouted happily. "I thought that this day would never come. But after a really harsh summer, this day is finally come!"

"What harsh?" Len said annoyed. "If I remember correctly, you just copied my homework. You played all the entire summer, while I do my homework!"

Rin shrugged and circling her arm around Len shoulder, "That was twins for, to help each other when one of them faces trouble."

"It's not trouble, its homework! Everyone got it!" Len shouted.

"It's trouble for me!"

"In other words, you're just plain stupid!"

"What was that!"

"Idiot!"

"That's not the words you said before!"

"It's up to me to use what words!"

"Are you picking a fight with me, shota?" Rin shouted.

"Don't call me shota!" Len shouted back.

"Okay, seriously, stop it you two." Miku said while trying to separated the arguing twins. "We're here to have fun, not to fight."

"She/He started it!" the twins said in unison then looked at each other annoyedly.

"Stop copying me!" Rin shouted.

"Me? You're the one who's copying me! You always did that! Like copying my homework!" Len shouted back.

"That's different!"

"What was the different!"

"Seriously, please stop…" Miku plead.

"Wow! You guys sure have a lot energy!" a voice suddenly heard.

The twins stopped their fights while Miku looked behind her. "Luki-san!" Miku shouted. "How long you were here?"

"About one minutes ago." Luki said shrugging.

"Where's Luka?" Rin asked, looking around.

"In the toilet I suppose." Luki answered. "But wow, you guys looked really cute!"

Miku looked down embarrassedly while Rin smiled happily. "Thanks!" they said in unison, Rin with her energetic tone while Miku with her shy one.

Miku did try to search something good and nice to wear at the beach and her choice was one-piece light blue dress with no hand and a light white jacket to cover it while her hair tied in the usual manner. Rin on the other side wore a light white shirt with a picture of orange on the chest and a pair of blue short pants.

"You looked great to, Luki!" Rin said and Miku steal a glance at him. Luki looks great, no doubt with it. He only wore a white polo shirt and a loose worn out jeans almost similar like Len who wore a red Nike shirt and short pants. But Luki still looked really great.

"Thank you!" Luki said, smiling before looking at Miku. "Am I really that great to you?"

"Hu-Huh?" Miku asked dumbly.

"You looking at me with a really intensive eyes." Luki said, smirking.

Miku looked away, her face became really red, redder than tomato. Oh how she really hopes there's a hole somewhere to bury her in there. Why there is no hole around her everytime she needs it?

"Stop teasing her, Luki." a cold yet familiar voice said, making Miku looked at the owner of the voice.

Right behind her, Luka was standing. It was the first time she looked Luka wore a casual clothes since she never came to her house to study together like Luki or play with her like Rin and Len. So when she saw Luka standing wearing a casual clothes she can't stop looking at her.

Luka didn't try to looked good or anything. She was plain. More plain than everyone there. She wore a loose black shirt with a golden number 03 on the chest that looked already faded away and a worn out short jeans. In other words, nothing special. But even in that state, Luka still looked absolutely breath taking and gorgeous.

"What's wrong Miku?" Luka asked while looking at Miku curiously.

Miku snap out from her trance and shooked her head fastly not really care that her action making her head dizzy. "Th-There's nothing wrong! Everything is fime!" Luka eyed her confusedly, "I-I mean fine! Fine, not fime!" Miku quickly said, "Perfect! Great!"

Len tried to hold his laugh while Rin and Luki let out a silent chuckle. Miku face became much redder than before if it was possible. Oh forget about the hole. She wants to punch her face! She sounds so idiot at the outburst!

"Uhm… okay?" Luka said uncertainly. "If you said so…"

"_She really looked like in love with Luka."_ Rin thought still tried to chuckle silently so she won't hurt Miku's feeling.

Luka looked at Luki who still chuckle before elbowing him to shut and then looked at Len. "When the train comes?" she asked.

Len looked at his watch and then looked at the tickets he holds. "In ten minutes."

Luka nodded, "Let's wait patiently and quietly then."

.

"I thought you said beach…" Miku said.

"Yes." Rin answered.

"But I didn't see any beach! All I see was a hill path in front of us!" Miku shouted pointing at the path in front of her. Surely that paths leading to the hill, not beach.

"Well, the resort is on the hill, but the beach is just right over there." Rin said, pointing at the right direction.

"You mean we need to climb up?" Miku asked worriedly.

"It's not a right word there. We won't climb it. It's already had a path." Rin said.

"I want to go home…" Miku said quietly while looking down. She wasn't an athletic person. She had a really poor stamina and her P.E score is really bad, but now she need to walk in the hill path? Oh God no!

"It's not that bad!" Rin said. "Let's looked at the bright side, after we put our stuff, we'll go to the beach!"

"I won't come down after I arrived at the resort." Miku said, making all of them sweat dropping.

"Oh come on, stop you whining already!" Rin said. "We'll go to the beach tomorrow since it's already afternoon after all!"

"That's why I told you we should take an earlier train." Len said.

"Oh just shut up!" Rin said and then pulling Miku. "Let's go!"

"I don't want too!" Miku shouted tried to stay there but failed miserably.

"There's no need to worry, Miku." Luki said, smiling and took Miku bag from her.

"Lu-Luki-san!"

"It's fine." Luki said, "I had lot energy after all."

"Th-Thank you…" Miku said silently. Luki replied her thank you with a smile. "You're welcome."

"Okay, now come on!" Rin shouted and starting pulling Miku again.

.

"Finally…" Miku said when she saw the resort in front of her. Her tears run down on her check, making everyone sweat dropping again.

"Very dramatic, Hatsune-san." Rin said, shooking her head.

"Well, we couldn't blame her. It's a really long way to come here. It's almost like climbing if there is no any path." Luki reasoned.

"Yeah, but I never saw anyone like her before." Rin said, sighing.

"Everyone has their own problem." Luki said, shrugging.

"Anyway, let's put our bags in the resort." Luka said.

"Sure!" Len said and then pulled out the resort key. "Let's go in now!"

.

After putting their bags, and had dinner together, Rin pulled out fireworks that she bought and then pulling them outside the resort to play the fireworks together. They played with fireworks for an hour before calling it quit and went inside again, starting to prepare the bed, and ended up pillow fighting. Well, beside Luka of course. She chooses to stay aside, reading her book than had a pillow fight like the rest of them. It's a really good day after all, Miku enjoy every moment in there.

"Okay, let's sleep now!" Rin said after Luki win the pillow fight match. "We'll go to the beach tomorrow!"

"Can I pass?" Miku asked timidly.

"Of course no." Rin said sternly, making Miku sighed in defeated. "We went here to have fun, Miku!"

"But I already had fun!" Miku protested.

"Not in here, in beach!" Rin said. _"That's the only way to run my plan!"_

"But-"

"You're gonna hurt my feeling!" Rin said and giving one of her puppy eyes to Miku.

Miku looked down and then mumbled, "Allright, I'll go…"

"That's good!" Rin said happily, after all Miku wasn't the only one who had the puppy eyes. "I can't wait to have fun tomorrow!"

.

**A/N: And… done! What do you think? I screw it up? Cause it was my biggest problem. I'm really afraid that I screw up this chapter like before. Anyways, please enjoy this and I'm sorry cause I never reply your reviews anymore. It just I never can find any good time to reply them, I know I'm sucks… Please forgive me… (M -_-; M). But I hope you guys still review this story since well, it's really help me to write this story. Well, I don't know when I can update the new chapter. But I can guarantee that around Miku birthday there's gonna be a new chaps! Please wait until then. See ya, Love you all! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! Glad to find I could make this chapter faster than I expect! Especially, I now had enough time to reply you guys review! I'm sorry to be such a pathetic author, I only reply your review from chapter 10 until 11, not much… Sorry! Hope this chapter could make up for it!**

**yuuuu-chi: Hahaha, Glad you fine Miku outburst are amusing and cute! It's rather hard to think what's gonna be the next outburst she's going to do. Well, as for that guess… you'll find it in this chapter! (;P).Done updating! Well, Luka is a little kuredere and Miku is just plain of… well idiot? I feel an urge to smack her too just like Rin! ;p**

**kryuu27: You like it? Hehehe, I guess I'm not screwing it too much! Well, thank you for liking this fanfic. It's feeling so good when I read it. I'm gonna try to updating it faster, but I can't promise school is sucks! (-_-;)a**

**Guest: Well, I already updating it two chapter now! Did you read the last chapter?**

**yuuki yami: Thanks! Good to be back, and I found you have your computer again! We're the same, I updating it and you had your computer back, hehehe! Well, I always glad to find you almost review everytime I updated a chapter, so of course I care (;_;)! Well, thank you for your support and kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, even if it has many grammar mistakes!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW AND SUPPORT! I CAN'T NEVER FIND A WAY TO SAY ENOUGH THANK YOU FOR YOU GUYS! AND THANKS FOR THE OTHER READERS! PLEASE CONTINUE READ THIS STORY UNTIL IN THE END! (I had a feeling I'm being a little dramatic here… but it's the truth, so well, whatever!)**

**Now, into the story!**

Chapter 11

"Hoooray! It's beach! Finally!" Rin shouted happily. "Let's change our clothes now!"

"Can't we just take a rest first?" Miku asked exhaustedly.

"Oh, alright!" Rin said smiling, "Done!"

"E-Eh?! Bu-But…" Miku whined.

"Stop your whining, already!" Rin said and then practically drag Miku without caring about her yelp, protest and her whining.

"Well…" Luki looked at Len and then Luka. "Shall we?"

.

"I-it's embarrassing, Rin!" Miku said while tightened her bath robe.

"Seriously, it's not!" Rin said, pushing Miku, "and why did you bring a bath robe, not a towel?"

"It's a good thing I brought a bath robe since YOU change my school swimsuit in a pair of bikini!" Miku shouted and blushed furiously at Rin who smiled mischievously, "Well, I just have some feeling that you'll be happy to wear a bikini."

"I don't! Instead why you don't you use it yourself?! How come you use a one-piece swimsuit while I wear a bikini?!" Miku shouted again, face redder than tomato.

Rin wear a white one-piece swimsuit with a picture of flower on the hip while Miku tried to hide a plain teal bikini with her bath robe.

"Well, we came to the beach so you can show your cute little figure!" Rin said, pushing Miku again. "I thought you wanna show it to Luki!"

"N-NO! O-Of course not! I don't want to!" Miku shouted again.

"Don't be so shy!" Rin said tried to pulling Miku bath robe off.

"S-Stop!" Miku shouted, blushed furiously and tried to defending her bath robe from Rin hands.

"What are you guys doing?"

Miku and Rin stopped and then looked at the boys who walking towards them. Luki and Len looked at them curiously and Miku tried so hard for not eyeing Luki since well, it was the first time she ever looked shirtless boy body beside Len. Luki has a six packs and tanned skin and good muscle, so he's definitely gorgeous to any girl eyes. Miku looked away, blushing. Great, she's just like a pervert now.

Rin smirked, walking closer to Len and then pinch his cheek, "Well Lenny, looks like you lose."

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" Len shouted angrily and began open his mouth again, trying to say something but then he stopped and staring behind Rin.

"What?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow. Hearing no answer from Len, she looked at Luki who gave out a smirk. "Seriously, what?!" Rin shouted and turn around, while Miku curious at the boys' action turn around too and she found she had a hard time to breathe.

Luka was standing over there, eyes looked down while her hand slipped a strain of hair behind her ear and if Miku found that Luka was absolutely gorgeous when she wore her casual plain clothes, now Luka is absolutely breath taking beautiful, and… Miku shooked her head, she shouldn't think about it. Sure the way Luka now, when she wears a black pair of bikini just like her is… cough breath taking, even when she tried to hide her mature body behind her azure jacket it doesn't have any work especially on her… cough. Okay, now she sounds like a creepy. It's not nice to think something like that.

"Wipe your drool pleases…"Rin whispered, making Miku jumped and panickly wipe her hands around her mouth when she found nothing and looking at Rin confusedly who gave her a curiously looked. "Why you wiped your mouth?"

"Eh?" Miku asked dumbfully, making Rin laughed loudly, "I me-mean that words to Lenny!"

"He-Hey!" Len shouted embarrassing while Miku looked away, both blushing furiously and making Rin laughed more loudly. She settled down a little when Luka finally arrived.

"Sorry for the wait." Luka said looking at them apologetically.

"It's okay sis," Luki answered, smirking. "We enjoy the show." Miku and Len looked down, face really red like all their blood gathered on their face and it could explode anytime.

"What are you talking about?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow in a confuse manner before looking at Rin who staring her intensively especially at her… Luka cough at her fist, "Where are you staring at, Kagamine-san?"

"Nowhere!" Rin answered, smiling.

Luka give her an uncertainly looked before swift her eyes onto Miku and Len who still looked away and face really red. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing!" They shouted in unison quickly, too quickly actually, making Rin and Luki stifled their laughed and Luka eyed them confusedly.

"Okay…?" Luka said slowly, "But-"

"Let's play!" Miku shouted, cut Luka words.

"Yeah! Let's play beach volley ball!"Len answered, picking a ball and then running with Miku leaving a confuse Luka, and laughing Rin and Luki.

"Miku, open you bath robe first!" Rin shouted between her laugh. Well, it's definitely gonna be work.

.

"Rin, are you sure it's gonna work?" Len asked after they finished playing around.

After the embarrassing moment, they played happily around the beach. They swim together, volleying, built some sand castle, and buried each other body under the sand before playing smack a watermelon blind folded and they now taking a rest.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Rin said. "Just trust me! I especially called him to come here!"

"But are you sure?" Len asked again.

"Just trust me Lenny!"

"Allright…" Len answered silently while eyeing Miku. Well, he really hope it's gonna be work.

.

"Here!" Luki said, giving a blushing Miku a can of cold drink.

"Thank you, Luki-san." Miku answered, smiling.

"It's fun, right?" Luki asked, smiling.

"Yes… I guess it's really fun." Miku said, looking at the wave.

"Huh! I thought so!" Luki said.

They sit in silent after that, just looking at the scenery in front of them before suddenly they heard Rin shouted, "Hey! Over here!"

Miku and Luki looked around confusedly before finally settle their gaze at a boy, probably a year or two year older than them, who had a long purple hair and tied into high ponytail like a… samurai for a nice word or for a not really nice word…

"He looks like almost like a girl…" Luki said, raising an eyebrow. (**A/N: Sorry to all Gakupo fans… -_-;**)

"Luki-san…" Miku said quietly.

"What?" Luki asked before standing and offering a hand to Miku. "Let's see why Rin called him here." Miku nodded and then took Luki hand.

As they walked nearer, Rin waving her hand and then pointing at boy who gave out a smile, "Hey, come on! I like you guys to meet my cousin Gakupo!"

Miku ran at Gakupo with Luki ran behind her. Gakupo smiled widely and then offer his hand at Miku, "Hey, my name is Kamui Gakupo!"

Miku took his hand, shaking it slightly as a light blush creeping at her check. "I-I'm Hatsune Miku…" Miku said, smiling nervously.

"Hi!" Luki said waving his hand at Gakupo direction. "I'm Megurine Luki."

"Nice to meet you, Miku-chan and Luki-san." Gakupo said, waving at him.

"Well, the last person is..." Rin looked behind her where Luka standing.

Luka walked up to Miku beside and then nodding at Gakupo. "I'm Megurine Luka. Nice to meet you." Luka said.

Gakupo smiled brightly, too brightly for Miku and then pick Luka hand and kiss it, making Miku jumped a little in surprise. "What a nice name for a nice lady like you." he said and winked.

"Thanks." Luka answered with a cold tone while pulling her hand out of Gakupo grasp.

"Okay! Let's play another game now since we had an even number for both guys and girls!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"What kind of game?" Len asked.

"How about, treasure hunting game?" Rin said.

"Not fun, you already know where the treasure is anyway."Len said.

"No, Lenny." Rin said, ignoring Len glare. "It's an event that held in here every years. The rule is everyone needs to have a couple!"

"I never heard that." Len said.

"So am I." Rin said shrugged, "It's looked like they held it since three years ago. But it sounds fun, don't you think?"

"I'm passed." Luka said. "I'm not really into that kind of game."

"Well, if you pass I guess I'll pass too." Gakupo said smirking at Luka who gave him a cold stare and walked away. "Suit for yourself."

Gakupo laughed before winking at Rin and then following Luka, much to Miku dismay.

"Well since Gakupo and Luka gone, how about just the four of us?" Rin asked, smiling.

"Sure." Luki answered shrugging. "Why not?"

"Okay, uhm let's see… the pairing is gonna be… Luki with Miku and I'm with Len!" Rin said happily.

"I guess it's fine." Luki said smirking. "Miku and I won't lose to you two, right Miku?" Luki looked at Miku.

Miku looked down, not hearing anything that her friends just talking about all things matter in her mind is just, Luka and Gakupo alone together. Well, Luka looks like she didn't enjoy Gakupo close gesture but Gakupo looks like doesn't really care and he looks like a player! Well, not really but what kind of other words that describe his attitude before? It's not a problem, really… afterall she likes Luki, not Luka… right?

…

Yeah! That's right! Luki was the boy, eventhough she always had a hard time to decide who the boy before because of their similarity, she already decide that Luki must be the boy. Luka wasn't. So Luki must be her first love and her love until now. Not Luka. Luka and her just a friend, a good friend. Luka always there to help her or simply just to accompany her from loneliness or she always so kind and gentle at her and she always protect her eventhough she's not show it clearly, but... she always do that. She's fine with her sudden outburst and always being careful so she won't hurt Miku, and Miku found herself always looking up for Luka despite her fast heart beat. That's what a friends feeling right? So why when Luka walked away leaving her and Gakupo followed her after, she felt her heart tightened in a hurt manner?

"…ku?"

Maybe she needs a medicine?

"Miku…?"

Or… is just maybe… maybe that Rin words are… no! It's not! She really need a medicine now!

"Miku!"

Miku jumped a little and then looked at a curious Rin and Len, while Luki gave her a concern looked. "Did you hear what we were talking about?" Rin asked.

"Uhm…" Miku blushed.

"Thought so." Rin said, not waiting Miku answered and just rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay, MIku?" Luki asked eyeing her. Miku nodded embarrassedly, "I-I'm sorry… i-it's just… I guess I need to get some medicine at the resort first."

"What?" Rin shouted, "We're just playing a treasure hunting game. Not actually do it! So how come you need any medicine?!"

"Relax, Rin." Len said before looking at Miku, "Okay, we're gonna walked to where the event held first. We met there, okay?"

Miku nodded and then looking at Luki who smiled at her, "Well, you're my pair, so come back fast." Miku smiled and then run away towards the resort path, not noticing a mischievous grin on Rin face, _"Well, how did you know? It's worked already." _

.

Luka sighed in annoyed manner and rubbed her temple. She really doesn't like this Gakupo person, first he kiss her hand randomly, second he followed her, and now he didn't stop his rumbling for a good excuse the words, damn 5 hours! Just how long she need to stay with this guy and why the others didn't come back? She knew they're playing a treasure hunting game, but does it really need to be this long? The sun almost set and this guy didn't stay away from her!

"So I said to them, it's okay and then they…"

"Kamui-san…" Luka began coldly, "Please leave me alone."

Gakupo smirk and then winked, "I'm afraid I cannot leave a goddess alone in this lonely resort…"

Oh God, how she really wants to strangle the guy. He and his itchy words. "It's okay." Luka said again still tried to be patient. "The others would be come in any minute."

"Still, I can't!"

Luka glared at him really cold that almost makes everyone shiver when they see her eyes and stay away from her but Gakupo only gave her a wide silly smile making Luka really want to just kill him.

Just when her mind began forming any kind of way to kill Gakupo when he started rumbling again, Rin and Len running towards the resort, slamming the door open, making Gakupo silent in process, Luka almost sighed in relieved or thanking God or maybe almost strangle the twins in front of her, remembering they're the one who introduce Gakupo to her, if their face didn't looked really worried and exhausted.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked, sensing a tension in the air.

"Is something happen?" Gakupo asked too, maybe he's sensing something was not right too.

"Did Miku came here?" Rin asked worriedly.

"No." Gakupo answered shooking his head. "No, why?"

The twins looking at each other while Luka found her heart beat faster. There is something wrong. There is definitely something wrong with Miku. She just knew it from the twins looked and their question.

"Well… Miku said that she wants to grab some medicine before going to have a treasure hunting game and…" Len began.

"We wait for three hours and she's not coming back! So we thought she got lost!" Rin continued.

"But… we already were searching for her for two hours and…" Len said.

"You didn't found her?" Luka asked cautiously.

"Yes…" They both nodded.

"Where's Luki?" Luka asked again.

"He searching the path we haven't search. He told us to tried searching around the resort."

"I'm worried about Miku… she's a little dumb and…I shouldn't let her walked alone!" Rin shouted furiously.

"It's not your fault." Gakupo said, reassuring Len and Rin. "I guess we should go and… Luka-san?!"

Luka didn't care about Gakupo shouted or the twins called. All that matters now was Miku is missing, and she doesn't like that sounds. She needs to find Miku no matter what and even it means she would spent her whole night searching for her, she's gonna take it.

.

**A/N: And done! The longest chapter I ever write now! Hahaha, I'm so proud of myself (maybe, because I don't really know about the grammar). Anyways, do you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope you enjoy it or fine this chapter is good enough for you guys! Well in this chapter I decide to make you guys saw Luka POV. It's not really clear, but I guess I leave it to your imagination why Luka acting like that. Well you guys gonna find out what happen to Miku in the next chapter, and I'll gonna return in her POV. Anyways expect the next chapter around 31****st**** August! Until then, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your support! And well, since you all ask me to publish fastr than the due date, I do it... Hehehe! I couldn't finish this chater if it wasn't because of you guys! Thank you so much for your supporting and if you guys notice it, this chapter is the most great chapter, because I got KateVT09 to beta-reading it! Thank you so much, KateVT09!  
**

**Well anyways, maybe you guys already bored of my rumbling so please enjoy this story! But first...**

**Reply:  
**

**Chinensis' Fan: Yep! She's gonna find her in this chapter! ^_^**

**yuuuu-chi:Hahahaha! That's Rin for you, unexpected (Rin: Thank you for the praise!). For Miku, well, I can't say anything, you're gonna find out in this chapter! ;p. Thank you, and now i present you, the latest chapter!**

**stalker01: I am not meanie! I already update it for th prove that I'm not a meanie! *pout. Well, I already fulfill your hope! Hahaha, I sounds like a genie. Anyways, for Gakupo attitude, well I'm gonna explain it in the next cahpter!**

******kryuu27: Is that really hard to imagine? O_o; Well, Miku is a dense but well... Hehehe!**

******Thanks for your support! School is really sucks! Especially if I need to study chemistry, physics, and mathematics. I'm not fond with number... -_-;  
**

******yuuki yami: (Rin: Thank you so much! Hahaha! I'm gonna tell Len that many people like my plan, he won't believe me!) Well, I updat it now, so instead no, say yes! Hahaha! Uhm... what is pround? -_-; Sorry, I didn't mastered english.**

Chapter 12

Miku let out a small groan as she tried to sit up. Her whole body was aching. Her head throbbing so hard that she thought it would explode anytime, but she was grateful anyways. It's a miracle that she didn't get any more injured than she already was, considering the fall was quite high: she tripped on her own foot while she was running up the hill path, and then things got out of control, falling down till she was slowed down enough by the trees and roots to actually stop herself. Yeah, it really was a miracle. When she fell she thought that she was going to die... but she didn't. Her body was covered with scratches though, and they hurt like hell.

Miku sighed while leaning on the nearest tree. She didn't know where she was, all she could see were tall trees everywhere, and when she looked up, she saw how high up the path was... she didn't wan to remember this sight, nor the fall. It frightened her.

The night's cold breeze made Miku hug her body tightly. It was already night time judging by the sky's color. The chilly wind that blew through the trees made her feel the cold even more, much to her dismay, and the bikini she was in didn't help in warming her up either.

„_I shouldn't have left the bathrobe on the beach... at least, it could have helped me warm up a little ..."_ Miku thought, still trying to warm herself up. She knew, that by now she should've tried to find a way out of here, but at the same time, she was scared. She was scared that she would just make things even worse by trying anything. Even if she had the courage to do so, her body wouldn't let her. Not with the pain that sorrounded her everytime she tried to move.

Miku let out a sigh again before closing her teary eyes, not wanting the tears to spill out. She already faced the exact same events six years ago, though that time her heart was the one that felt cold and hurt, not her body. But then, Luki came for her aid, offered her his hand, and took her away from the cold and painful darkness that threatened to swallow her up. Because of that, she befriended two really nice people who made her days shine brighter, Rin and Len. They were always there when she needed someone to hear her stories.

Then, a couple of months ago, it was her body that felt cold and scared. Scared if Luka hated her because of the detention she got her into, and cold because of the night breeze, just like now. But again, Luka was there. She was the one who gave her a blazer to cover her body from the cold night, and offered her a hand everytime she needed help.

„_I never wanted her as my child! She's just a burden!"_

Miku shot her eyes open. Why, of all times, is she remembering this now? Why is she remembering something like that now, when she is all alone. She didn't want to remember!

„_Miku? I hate her. She's just a stepping stone for me to get near the school idol!"_

„Stop..." Miku mumbled quietly. „Please stop..."

„_You're the one who wants a child!"_

„_What are you saying? You're her mother!"_

„No... please stop..."

„_She's an idiot you know. Just a little smile, and she'll help you"_

„Stop..." Miku began to shook her head frantically. „Stop... please... someone..."

„_What if your wife and child sees this?"_

„_They won't. That woman is just a bitch, and my child isn't home. I only love you, okay?"_

Miku closed her eyes tightly, she really didn't want to remember all this. „Please... HELP ME!"

„Miku!"

Miku shot her eyes open, and when she saw who was in front of her, she let those restrained tears spill out. Luka was standing in front of her, sweating and panting, just like someone who ran kilometers without stopping even once. Her face and her clothes were covered with dust, dirt, and sweat. There was a little scratch on her body, and her azure eyes, for the first time, didn't look emotionless. They were filled with worry, confusion, and... relief.

„Miku..." Luka began, walking towards her. „What ha-„

Miku didn't wait for her to finish, nor did she care about the screaming protest her body made when she started running to Luka. She didn't care when she felt her body flare up in pain, and she didn't care when she heard a small gasp escape Luka's mouth when she practically tackled her, making her stumble back. All she cared about was that Luka was here. She's here, and she's real.

„Luka-san..." Miku mumbled sobbing, and then buried her face in Luka's chest. „Luka-san... Luka-san..."

There was a brief silence, only Miku's mumbling and sobbing could be heard. She felt Luka pet her head, slowly moving her hand down, and then back up. It was slow, warm and gentle, just like six years ago. The sakura scent filled Miku's lungs, and Luka's gentle voice made her relax, but at the same time, she started crying even more.

„It's okay..." Said Luka. „There's nothing to be afraid of. It's okay now... everything is going to be okay..."

„I-I'm sorry..." Said Miku, looking down in embarrasment, remembering how she just shoved her head in Luka's chest.

Luka shook her head, „There's nothing to be sorry about. You were just afraid, that's all."

„Bu-But I..."

„Is everything okay now?" Asked Luka interrupting Miku before she could continue.

Miku looked down, not wanting to meet Luka's azure eyes, before timidly nodding. „Yes... thank you..."

Luka smiled slightly, it was really hard to notice, but Miku still managed to see it. It was really gentle, caring even, and Miku's heart started pounding again. „Glad to hear that"

Miku smiled timidly.

„Are you wounded somewhere?" Asked Luka, looking at Miku worriedly.

Miku blinked, not used to seeing Luka's face showing so many emotions.

„Well?" Asked Luka again.

Miku shook her head furiously, embarrassed because of spacing out, before smiling. „No... only a few scratches and a terribly aching body. My head hurts like hell too, though I can't really complain... these are nothing considering from where I fell down"

„Are you sure?"

„Yes..."

„Can you walk?"

Miku thought for a second, and then stood up before groaning in pain, alarming Luka who hurriedly grabbed her arms and smiled worriedly. „I guess not"

„I'm sorry..." Said Miku again.

Luka was silent for a while and then she took her jacket off, covering Miku's body with it. „You're going to get sick if you stay in that swimsuit any longer" Said Luka.

Miku looked down blushing, before mumbling a small thank you.

„We need to go now, we can't stay here any longer" Said Luka.

„But... I... I can't"

Luka smiled, „Trust me"

„I-I'm sorry..." Said Miku. If it would be possible to die from embarrasment, she would. Her face was a crimson red, and her heart was pounding furiously in her chest.

„It's fine" Said Luka.

„_No, it's not fine!"_ Miku almost shouted, finally being able to control her mouth. She was on Luka's back, being given a piggy ride, and praying to any God that would listen, to not let Luka hear the thumping of her heart.

„I-I'm heavy..." Said Miku slowly.

„No, you're not" Said Luka again.

„Still... I'm sorry"

„You said sorry too many times today" Said Luka, sighing. „Stop worrying too much. I'm fine, and there's nothing to apologize about"

„Bu-But..."

Luka turned her head slightly, so she could see Miku's face, and Miku hers. „I said stop"

Miku blushed, „Th-Thank you..."

They stayed in silence for a while, Miku really enjoying the moment. The warmth emanating from Luka's back, the gentle scent of sakura petals that surrounded her successfully relaxed the younger girl. Miku didn't know how long she stayed in that position, head leaning on Luka's shoulder and breathing in her scent, before Luka looked at her suddenly and smiled gently.

„Miku," Luka began,"Happy Birthday"

Miku looked at Luka, shock plastered all over her face, while Luka just kept smiling.

„Wh-What?" Asked Miku weakly.

„It's already midnight..." Luka said,"Or at least, I think it's already midnight"

„Ho-How...?"

„Rin told us that today is your birthday. She wanted to give you a surprise party, but well, I guess you're the one who gave us a surprise"

Miku looked down, embarrassed, she opened her mouth, wanting to say how sorry she was, but then she saw Luka's azure eyes, and decided to close her mouth.

„Today is your birthday, right?" Asked Luka.

Miku nodded slightly.

„Good, then we really need to get out of here as fast as we can, so we can throw you a nice party" Luka smiled, making Miku smile back. She couldn't believe her eyes. The Luka in front of her was really different than the one she got to know before. She didn't act cold, nor did she wear that emotionless or not caring look on her face. She actually smiles, and... she looks really beautiful when she does.

„Well, let's hurry now" Said Luka, and then started walking faster.

Miku smiled sadly, before burying her head in Luka's shoulder again. „_I'm sorry..."_ Miku closed her eyes, and saw the little boy from six years ago. „_I can't deny it anymore... I'm sorry... I... I think... I love Luka-san"_

__**A/N:Hahaha, all I can say is... done! Well, if you guys found that I move really fastr, making Miku realize her feling towards Luka, I couldn't help it! She's just to dense and slow (Well, it's partly because of me too...). Anyway, I let you guys pk Miku past a little, heheh... I'm devil? No, of course not. Right? Well for the next one gonna be definitely on 31st August! Just Like I love you, and if you guys is I lov you reader, well the next chapter will following the schedule. Sorry... Thanks for reading my stories!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya! I'm not late, am I? Well if I'm late, really sorry bout that! My grandma is coming and well, I need to do my best for not making her angry. And well... the school is really sucks! My teacher always gave me HW and test that I really hate and bad at it. Chemistry... -_-;**

**Anyways, here the new chap and reply!**

**Oro Oro Dowo: Hahaha, sorry for that! But no need to curious anymore, here's the update!**

**Chinensis Fan: Thanks ^_^! Hahaha, I'm glad too to made Miku (finally) realize her feelings, and yeah, Luka is gentle and perfect, it just she rarely show it… -_-;**

**MeiMeiChan: Really, you love me?! Hahaha, you make me blush! I don't know what else to say, but thank you so much for love my stories! I'll try to make this chapter fluffier! Okay, here the update!**

**yuuuu-chi: Hahaha, yes she is. She's cheerful, but rarely shows it in this story… (the only thing she almost always show was… her super-oblivious. O_o). Thank you, really I'm gonna try hard to write the next chapter!**

**Re PS: No need to worry about that, in fact… Rin is already slap me with her paper fan while I wrote this chap, and… she's still glaring at me. -_-;**

**Ae123Monkey: Yup! She finally realizes it! Hahahaha! About the boy, yes he was… I mean she was Luka. It's really obvious, huh O_o;? Thanks, I'll try to keep updating in time.**

**kryuu27: Hahaha, yes. I was right! Thanks to KateVT09! Without her (or him?), the chapter wouldn't be that great! Thank you ^_^!**

**stalker01: Yeah, Miku past was a big impact, right? Well, I guess I'm just lucky for having such a great parents and friends... anyways, glad to find that I'm not a meany anymore! Cause I am not just… uhm a little meany?**

**Seran: Hahaha, yeah, finally. Thanks! Glad to find you like it!**

**yuuki yami: Hehehe, Is Miku past really scary and dark? Luka is a little more opener with Miku and yeah, Miku finally stop denying the fact about she loves Luka!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Come to think of it the last chapter is the most favorite chapter, am I right? Well I'll try harder to make all next chapter is as great as the last one. Of course I can't do it without my beta-reader KateVT09 who kindly spare some of her time for beta-reading my stories. Without her, my last chapter won't be that great! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter as well!**

"Tripping on your own foot?!" shouted Rin angrily at a nervous looking Miku once Luka put Miku down on the bed.

"I-I'm sorry…" stammered Miku slowly.

"Calm down Rin…" said Len trying to calm the furious plus angry Rin. "At least Miku is fine, that's all that matters, right?"

"No!" yelled Rin at Len and then pointed at Miku who looked really scared and nervous. "She made us worried! Really worried!" Rin looked at Miku, "I know you're an idiot! But really, how big of an idiot can you be?! Seriously, Miku?!"

Miku flinched and then Rin pulled out her paper fan and began slapping Miku's head furiously.

"Idiot!" shouted Rin and as she did so, she slapped Miku's head.

"Stupid!" another slap.

"Jerk!" again, another slap.

"Negi Nerd!" how is that even related? But before she could think or ask about that, she felt another slap on her head.

"Idiot!"

…

"?" Miku looked up, wondering why the slap didn't came, and what greeted her eyes was something really unbelievable. Rin, the usually energetic and mischievous Rin, looked at her with teary eyes.

"Ri-Rin…?" asked Miku cautiously.

"Idiot…" said Rin between sobs. "Do-Don't you ever do that again or I'll hit you harder than this…"

Miku wrapped her arms around Rin's waist since she couldn't bring herself to stand. "I'm sorry, Rin… Forgive me?"

"Idiot…" mumbled Rin, making Miku smile gently, at least Rin forgave her.

Len sighed in relief at the scenery between his twin and Miku while Luki grinned at Luka who shrugged. Gakupo shook his head, not believing about the drama in front of him.

"I'm sorry for troubling you guys…" said Miku, looking at Len, Luki and Gakupo.

"It's alright!" said Luki, smiling.

"Yes, no need to worry Miku-chan." said Gakupo.

"Well, as long as you're fine." said Len. "But don't do that again, okay?"

"I won't," said Miku.

"Now go get some rest so later we can celebrate your birthday." said Rin.

"Alright..." said Miku, smiling.

Rin smiled back and then pulled Len with her as they went outside. Gakupo smiled, nodding at Miku before following the twins, leaving Miku alone with the Megurine twins who always managed to make Miku confused with her feelings, but now she finally knows who is holding her heart.

"Are you sure you're fine?" asked Luki.

Miku nodded and then smiled, "Yes, thank you for your concern Luki-san."

"Well, that's good to hear. Then, I'll leave you now. Go get some rest," said Luki and then patted Miku's head gently.

"Okay. Thank you Luki-san," said Miku slowly. "Thank you for everything…"

Luki gave Miku a confused look before deciding to just shrug it off and grinned at Miku. He looked at Luka, giving her a look that Miku didn't quite understand before walking out the bedroom, leaving Miku alone with Luka, again. Miku felt her heart starting to beat really fast.

"_Ugh… It became so hard to just be alone with Luka-san, since I realized_ _my feelings towards her…" thought Miku_.

"Are you okay now?" asked Luka, walking closer to Miku.

"Ye-Yes…" answered Miku, stammering. "I'm so-sorry…"

"I already said that you don't need to apologize," stated Luka, sighing.

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Miku quietly, blushing.

"You really like saying that," said Luka and with that, she sat down on the bed, making Miku's face change color to a crimson red. "You need to learn to stop apologizing."

Miku looked down embarrassed, and then a small box suddenly entered her eye sight. She eyed the box for a while before looking at Luka, the one who offered her the box.

"Well, I should have given you the present at the party, but…" Luka shrugged. "I guess now is fine too."

"T-Thank you…" said Miku, her eyes glittered in happiness and she felt her face redden. She couldn't help it though, Luka gave her a gift, and it was the first gift she received from someone aside from Len and Rin. "Ca-Can I open it?"

Luka nodded. Miku took the small box, carefully unwrapped it, and opened the box. When she saw what was inside, she was left speechless. It was a small silver moon necklace, and right beside the moon there was a beautiful small pink butterfly. She guessed that this one was pretty unique, because instead of a star, there was a butterfly on it.

"I-It's beautiful…" said Miku after a brief silence. Her eyes teary, and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. "Th-Thank you so much Luka-san!"

"Glad to find you like it," said Luka, smiling. "Do you need a hand?"

Miku nodded shyly and then handed Luka the necklace. Luka leaned closer, letting Miku breath in her scent. "_Oh God, please make time stop_ _for a bit_…" Miku silently pleaded.

.

"Okay then, 1, 2, 3!" shouted Rin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKU!" everyone shouted in unison and Miku looked down in embarrassment. After the preparations, which took really long and made Miku bored by just standing aside, they finally got the party started. She wasn't allowed to help because of the state she was in and because it was her birthday.

"T-Thank you so much… everyone…" said Miku timidly.

"It's fine! We really enjoyed preparing this party. Besides, this is gonna be a really good memory for all of us, since this is the last day we're here!" said Rin happily while circling her arms around Miku's shoulder. "So… Let's party!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted a happy and energetic response, well everyone aside from you know who.

"Oh come on sister, can't you just be happy for a bit!" said Luki, elbowing Luka.

"I'm happy though," said Luka flatly.

"Your face shows otherwise."

"My face is always like this," said Luka coldly.

"Miku! Here! Open this present!" shouted Rin and shoved a really big box to Miku. "It's from Len and me!"

"Thank you, Rin," said Miku and then opened the box. Miku smiled happily at the present that Rin and Len gave her. It was a really big plushy doll.

"Do you like it?" asked Rin while bouncing happily.

Miku laughed, "Of course. Thank you Rin, Len!"

"You're welcome!" they both said in unison.

Luki then walked towards Miku, smiled and then handed her a cutely wrapped box. "I don't really know much about girl stuff," he said, "So I decided to give you something that I know Luka would like."

"Why would you give her something like that?" asked Luka, rubbing her temples.

Luki shrugged, "As I said, I don't know about girl stuff."

Miku smiled and then took the box. "It's fine, really! Thank you so much Luki-san!"

"You're welcome," answered Luki, smiling.

Miku unwrapped and then opened the box, the twins all the while trying to see what was inside box from beside her. Miku looked at what the box was containing and then smiled brightly, it was a music box.

"Thank you so much, Luki-san!" said Miku.

"Hahaha, well, I'm glad you you like it."

Miku smiled, looking at the music box on her hands, " _So Luka-san likes_ _this kind of stuff…"_

"Well, I never thought that you'd like that kind of stuff Luka-chan," said Gakupo while standing close to Luka.

Miku felt a pang of jealously in her chest, but she suppressed it.

"Don't call me that, Kamui-san," said Luka, coldly.

Gakupo laughed and then looked at Miku, "Sorry, I don't have any presents for you, Miku-chan."

Miku smiled, "It's okay, Gakupo-san."

"Okay, now we can get the real party started!" shouted Rin.

.

Miku smiled as she looked at the scene in front of her, they sure were hyperactive, remembering that today was the last day that they'll spend here. They need to catch the train at 5.00 PM, two hours from now.

"Did you enjoy this?" asked Luka beside her.

Miku looked up, smiling shyly at the pinkette before nodding. "Yes... How about you Luka-san?"

Luka shrugged, "I never really liked parties of any kind, but I guess this one is still tolerable."

Miku smiled and looked at the Rin and Len who were chasing each other while Luki was talking with Gakupo. "That's really like you…"

Luka shrugged and sipped her drink, "But, I'd be happier if that eggplant person wouldn't be here."

"Eggplant person?" asked Miku, looking at Luka.

"Kamui-san."

Miku chuckled, "Why do you call him that?"

"Since eggplant is his favorite food."

Miku's heart feel like been stabbed by a really sharp knife. Luka knew Gakupo's favorite food, so she must be closer to Gakupo than she originally thought. "O-Oh…" let out Miku in barely audible voice, making Luka eye her suspiciously.

"What's wrong, Miku? You don't like this party, after all?" asked Luka.

"N-NO!" Miku shouted while she frantically shook her head, "I like this party! Really! Wh-Why would you think that, Luka-san?"

"Well… I though you actually didn't like this party, but you was too nice to point it out so…"

"N-No… I-It's not like that…" Miku said, embarrassed since Luka just called her nice, "It's not like that, really… I like this party. This is my first party after all…"

"Your first party?" asked Luka confusedly.

"_Oh God… I shouldn't have said_ _that!"_ thought Miku while clasping her hands on her mouth, "_Stupid mouth! Why did you have to say something like that?! Stupid Miku!"_

"So… this is your first time celebrating your birthday?" asked Luka.

"_There's no use denying_ _it…" _Miku looked down sadly and then nodded slightly, "Ye-Yes… I-I mean, Rin and Len always gave me a presents on my birthday, but… I never actually celebrated it…"

"I see…" is all Luka said before a brief silence settled between the two.

"_Uh… What might Luka-san think about me now?_ _Uh… Stupid brain, stupid mouth, stupid-"_

Suddenly, a hand was offered to Miku, causing her to look up and see the gentle smile on Luka's face. "Lu-Luka-san?" asked Miku shyly, confused.

"You should enjoy this party then. It's your first birthday party, after all," said Luka.

"E-Eh?"

"You want to join right?" asked Luka, motioning at where rest of the group is gathered. "I'll go with you."

"Bu-But I th-thought you didn't like parties?" Miku asked, stuttering.

"Well, I'm not fond of them, but you need to enjoy your first birthday party."

"Bu-But…"

Luka took Miku's hand, making her body heat up from the sudden contact, "You're here because you want to accompany me, right?" asked Luka, making Miku look down with a massive blush on her face; that's true. Why Miku went up to Luka was because she saw that she was standing alone in a corner, so she decided to accompany the taller girl. "You should enjoy this party," sated Luka.

Miku smiled and let Luka drag her to where the rest of the group was. Luka was always like this. She looks really cold and hard to approach, but she's actually really kind; always thinking about other people's feelings and condition. That's what made Miku fell in love with her, and she couldn't help herself but be grateful for the fall, since now Luka is more approachable and open towards her. Being close with the person you actually love is one of the greatest things, right? She could only hope to any God that Luka will be just like this with her.

.

"It's a shame that we have to separate now," said Gakupo while smiling at the cold and emotionless Luka.

"I don't think so, though." stated Luka.

"You're always so cold, my goddess."

"Stop saying those cheesy words," said Luka coldly, "You make me want to kick you."

"What are they talking about?" asked Rin Miku while looking at Luka and Gakupo. They were thirty feet away from them, so they couldn't hear anything they said, but they could still guess from Luka's icy stare and Gakupo's smirk.

"I don't know," said Len as he flinched. "Sometimes Gakupo is just too persistent."

"Anyway, we better save him. Luka is making a face that means… she wants to kick him really hard." said Luki.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" said Rin, scratching her head. "Come on, Miku!"

"O-Okay…" answered Miku.

They began walking towards Luka and Gakupo and when they reached them, Miku pulled at Luka's hand making Luka look at her while Rin and Len pulled Gakupo aside.

"What's wrong?" asked Luka, looking at Miku.

Miku sighed in relief. At least Luka didn't give her the icy stare that she gave Gakupo before. She was really confused though, why did Luka look at Gakupo with those hateful eyes if she's actually close to him? But, oh well…

"Control your emotions sis…" said Luki while patting Luka's shoulder.

"I controlled them just fine until he said something that made me want to kick him hard, heck, I even want to strangle him till he dies," said Luka darkly, making Miku shiver.

"And what did he say?" asked Luki, not affected by Luka's dark tone.

"He said he's going to attend our school."

"EEHH?!"

**At the other side…**

"You what?" shouted Rin.

"I said I'm going to attend your school. I already decided it!"

"Wh-Why?" asked Len.

"Since I love Luka-chan," stated Gakupo proudly.

"Gakupo, I told you to just pretend you love her, so Miku would get jealous, not to fall in love for real!" shouted Rin.

"Sorry to disappoint you, cousin. I already got my eyes on her," said Gakupo and then smiled, "See you again soon!"

Gakupo made his way to Luka and said something to her before walking away, leaving a really cold looking Luka, dumbstruck looking Miku, and a shrugging Luki. Rin and Len looked helplessly at their cousin before Len broke the silence, "Still thinking that your plan is good?"

"Not anymore… It's too effective," said Rin as she shook her head. "_Geez Miku, you really should make a move or Luka will_ _never be yours! Why did you have to fall in love with someone that's_ _so_ _hard to reach?"_

**Well, that's all guys! Do you enjoy it? I don't know when I can update it. But I guess maybe in a long time? Cause my mom told me to study chemistry since my score is... bad. Reall bad. Anyways, hope you enjoy it and... see you soon. Special thanks again for the readers and my beta reader! ^_^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: (Basically same like in I love you, so if you already read the this A/N on I love You story, you don't need to read it again!)**

**Hi guys! Miss me? :D**

**Okay, okay, before you guys decide to do let's kill this author together, let me explain… please?**

**So you see… I'm actually had finish this chapter long time ago… yes quite long but you know, students and that's means lot to do with a really less time, not to mention my beta-reader, KateVT09, is just like me, so yeah, you got the idea. **

**Last chapter is really good since Kate still had some spare time to use for beta-reading my story, but this time… she sadly doesn't has time. I know I should wait for her, but I get this sudden urge to updating this fic since my long hiatus and in one week I'll face a really important test and that just makes me feel too much pressure and then lead into this stupid sudden urge to updating this not really perfect chapter. But I really hope you guys can enjoy this chapter and forgive me for my long hiatus and grammatical error plus typo.**

**Special Thanks for KateVT09 for being my beta reader (eventhough I update this without you because of my selfishness), Nexus Infinity and kryuu27 for their concern and PM!**

**Here's the reply!**

**stealyourfood: Really?! You enjoy it? Thanks! I'll do my best for making this chapter enjoyable too!**

**WenRakkon: Thank you for enjoying this story and thanks for waiting, here's the new chapter..**

**PS: No need to be sorry, chemistry and me is just could never be together, so does Mathematics and physics. So in other words… I hate numbers! TT_TT**

**Seran: Yup, I'm updated and Miku is doing her best! ^^ Hehehe… hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**RandomGirl2k5: Hahaha, I'll try to make more intimate time between Luka and Miku. About Gakupo… well I guess you need to stick with him for a while…. hehehe… Okay, thanks for your support! I'll try harder about them! Ganbatte!**

**MeiMeiChan: Uh… wow… uhm… I'm blushing really hard when I saw your bold confession. Hehehe, thanks, I love you too. Thanks for your support!**

**FOREVER ALONE: Hahaha, okay here's the new chap. Is Gakupo really that annoying?**

**kryuu27: Thanks! I really need that good luck and that hope (TT_TT)…**

**yuuki yami: You're welcome! Glad to find that you though that chapter was sweet! Hahaha, you hate Gakupo? Well, he still gonna be here for a while! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! You're the reason I kept writing this story aside from the fact that Miku and Luka is the CUTEST couple in Vocaloid! Well… about Gakupo I didn't know if you guys found he is a jerk or something because honestly I didn't have any thought to make him annoying. Hehehe… **

Chapter 14

Luka sighed in a really annoyed way. She knew it was a bad idea to buy something for lunch at the cafeteria, especially with someone like HIM around!

"Luka-chan!" Gakupo shouted while waving his hands frantically.

Luka turn around, there's no way she wants to walked any closer to the cafeteria, she rather starving for the rest of the day than met with that annoying person who never learn to shut up!

"Hey, Luka-chan! Where are you going?!" Gakupo shouted again, and not a minute later he already walking closer beside her and grab her arm. "Where are you going, Luka-chan? Let's eat our lunch together!"

"No." Luka state as cold as she could and shook off Gakupo hand from her arm. "Just leave me alone, Kamui-san."

Gakupo smirked while walked and standing in front of Luka, blocking her path, "I'm afraid I can't. Break time is the only time I could see you since we're in a different class!"

"I don't care. Beside, you're one year older than us. Of course we're in a different class." Luka state.

"Much to my surprise." Gakupo said, smiling. "I always thought that we're in the same age! How come you never told me?"

"Just move away, Kamui-san!" Luka shouted, drawing all the other students in and near cafeteria towards them.

"You know…" Gakupo smiled, "You're really cute when you're angry."

.

"Seriously Miku, just go and make some move already!" Rin shouted loudly and makes Miku winced.

It's been two weeks since they arrive from their trip and when they arrived at their town safely, Miku told Rin that she now realize that she loves Luka and well, Rin receive the information too well as she suddenly shouted and then slapping Miku's head furiously with her paper fan before looks at Len and said, _"See? I told you! My plan is working!". _That time the only thing Miku could do just staring blankly at the twins while rubbing her throbbing head, just like now minus the throbbing head and Len.

"Bu-But…" Miku started.

"No buts! Last week Gakupo move in here and he always tried to pick on Luka! While you," Rin sighed, "None!"

"But… I'm afraid."

"About what?" Rin asked and raising an eyebrow. "If you afraid if you do something stupid, don't be. You always do that."

"Okay, that's mean!" Miku pouted.

"Well, the truth is always mean." Rin said as she folded her arms. "Now just go and makes some move!"

"Like what?" Miku asked back.

"Ask her to eat lunch with you or ask her to help you with our assignment or something like help you with your study or… anything!" Rin said.

"Like I have any guts to do something like that…" Miku mumbled quietly.

SLAP!

"Ouch!" Miku shouted painfully. "What is that for?"

"I give you some of my guts." Rin said cheerfully.

"Yeah right…" Miku mumbled while rubbing her throbbing head. "If that's how I get some guts from you, I think I'll pass…"

Rin smirked, "Quit complaining and just go!"

"Where? I even didn't know where's Luka-san is!" Miku said.

"RIN, MIKU!" shouted a panicked Len as he opened the door with a loud bang sounds.

"What's wrong, Lenny?" Rin asked.

"Luka-san and Gakupo…" Len answered.

"Is something happen between them?" Miku asked, well it obviously something IS happen. There's no way a rather calm Len could be like this if there's nothing happen.

"Uh… Gakupo happen." Len said slowly.

Rin sighed and put one of her hands on Miku shoulder making Miku looked at her. "Well, now you got her location, Miku." Rin said as she pushed Miku and the only things that Miku do is… gulping.

.

"Luka, calm down…" Luki said while holding Luka's arm. He was on the way with Len for buying some bread for lunch when he saw Luka and Gakupo. At first he thought that it's okay but when he heard Luka shouted, he immediately knows that something is off, not to mention the expression Luka wore, it was an expression that she rarely used at least until she wants to kill someone. So before Luka could do any reckless thing, he ran towards them and holds his twin sister arm.

"Calm down?" Luka asked coldly as she looks at Luki. "Don't give me those words Luki, I already calm down for this past week and let me tell you something…" Luka stared at Gakupo with a murderous looked, "I already lost my patient."

"Luka…" Luki began.

"Let me go, Luki." Luka said.

"No." Luki stated calmly. Well it's really hard to be so calm like this since Luka is usually the calm one from them as he was the trouble maker, but now Luka is definitely not calm so he needs to be the calm one.

"Let me go…" Luka said still looking at the smile faced Gakupo. It obviously he didn't know what await him if Luki let Luka go. Maybe he will die, or just got some scratches and scar but from Luka face maybe the least he could get was a broken bone.

"_Where's Len! I need some hand over here, the other students just looked at us like this was some great show, and they're really didn't help at all!" _Luki thought.

"Luki…" Luka said and looked at him with a cold stare and it was a lie if he said he didn't felt scared at all.

"Luki-san!"

"_Thanks God!"_ Luki thought as he heard Len voice behind the crowded. He looked back and saw Len brought Rin and Miku with him.

"Hey!" Luki said, smiling cheerfully despite his situation he got into. "A little help here?"

Len and Rin looked at each other and nodded before they ran past through Luki and grab Gakupo hands one to each of them and dragged him away while Miku help him with Luka as she hugged Luka's arm.

"Luka-san…" Miku said slowly and made the taller girl looked at her.

Luki held his breath as he thought that maybe Luka would pushed Miku away or said something really harsh to her or gave her the most popular icy looked. He's ready to defend the smaller girl if Luka do something like that, but what Luka do when she saw the smaller girl isn't something that Luki would ever guess.

When Luka saw Miku, her expression became much softer and the icy looked on her eyes is completely disappearing as it was replaced by a gentle looked. It's not that obvious for someone who didn't know Luka well, but as her twin Luki knew that Luka was glad to find the smaller girl presence.

"Miku…" Luka said while looking at Miku.

Miku looked at Luka and a second later she jumped back and her face blushed furiously, "I-I'm so sorry, Luka-san! I-I never meant to hugged you!" she said quickly.

Luka raised one of her eyebrow as she looks at Miku. Miku shook her head furiously, "I-I mean… I didn't want to hug you… No, that's came out in a wrong way… uh I mean I like to hug you just like when you found me that night and… No… I just uh…" Miku looked down, her face change color into a crimson red. "I guess I just have to shut up…"

Luka let out a small chuckle, "Relax, Miku. I understand, you just want to stop me from doing something bad at Kamui-san, am I right?" Miku nodded a little, still looking down.

"Well duh, sis!" Luki said folding his arms, "If we're not here… IF I'm not here, I don't know how much trouble you could get into."

"Well, I guess I really didn't care about that if that's mean I could make Kamui-san stay out of my life forever." Luka said as she looked at Luki but then she sighed, "I'm sorry for that, Luki… I guess I reacted too much."

"You think?" Luki sarcastically said, but he smiled so Luka could tell twin that he didn't mad at all.

"I'm sorry too, Miku." Luka said as she looked at Miku.

Miku looked up, still blushing but gave her a shy smile "It's okay, Luka-san. You're the one who always help me so…"

Luka smiled back, a small and a little hard to notice but Luki could tell it was there form firmly on her lips and then it hit him. Luka likes Miku, he didn't know if it was love or what, but he was really sure that Luka like Miku that's why she gave her that expression, that's why she looked really panicked when Miku missing and that's why Luka spend hours just to pick Miku present . At first he thought that Luka did something like that because Miku was her first friend, but… now he doesn't so sure anymore. Luka like Miku and maybe Miku like her too? Luki didn't know but he wants to help his twin.

He let out a bright smile and circle his arms around Luka and Miku shoulder, earning a glare from Luka and a blushed from Miku.

"Well… I'm hungry!" he said. "Let's have lunch together, shall we?"

.

"What did you do?!" Rin shouted as she punched Gakupo arm. "Luka looks like she wants to kill you!"

"Nah, she's just being shy!" Gakupo said and Rin fought an urge to face palmed, _"And here I thought Miku was the stupid one…"_

"Gakupo, could you just stop chasing Luka? She obviously didn't like you." Len said.

"Well, as long as I didn't give up I still got a chance!"

"Yeah?" Rin said, "Let me think… it's obviously 99.9999999 percent won't work!"

"I still got the 0.00000001 percent!"

Rin looked at Gakupo confusedly as she trying to count with her fingers. She then looked at Len, "Is he right about the number?" she whispered.

"How should I know?" Len whispered back.

"Anyways, I still have to do many things to make Luka mine!"

"Oh come on!" Rin shouted desperately.

"Don't say that, cousin! Wish me luck!" Gakupo said and winked.

"Wish yourself!" Rin said harshly.

"Gakupo, you should know by now that Miku is the only one we would support, not you." Len said calmly.

"Just forget about her! She even didn't know who is the one she love!" Gakupo said.

"For the record… she already know!" Rin said folding her arms.

"Well she's too late for that!" Gakupo said. "Luka is mine!"

"Yeah?" Rin asked, her eyes reflected anger, "We'll see about that."


End file.
